The New Age of Alagaësia
by James-Flyaway
Summary: 98 years have passed since the fall of Galbatorix. A new generation of Dragon Rider's watch over Alagaësia. Trained on the far off Silent Isle, they bring word back to their Leader, Eragon Shadeslayer of the peace that exists between the inhabitants of Alagaësia. Eragonhas not stepped foot on Alagaësian soil since following his fate. What can lure him back? What will he find?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Alagaësia

**Chapter 1: "Welcome to Alagaësia"**

Welcome to Alagaësia, friends or as the elves of Du Weldenvarden would say; "Kvetha Fricaya". You may be wondering who I am, and because of that I shall tell you, my name is Carn, son of Roran Stronghammer, son of Garrow. I myself am a father, to Leo and he has succeeded me, as I succeeded my father as Earl of Palancar Valley many years ago.

I sit here, in my house in Carvahall by the fire for warmth, as my father and grandfather did before me, wanting to make some use of my twilight years in Alagaësia, and so I have decided to record what has happened over the course of the last century, so that the future generations may see what my father fought for.

As I write this here and now, the races of Alagaësia reside in a decade's long time of peace, coexisting with one another for the advancement of all. It was not always like this, and this is the where the war my father fought in comes into the picture. Many years ago, 98 years to be precise, our beautiful land of Alagaësia was run by a dark ruler called Galbatorix and his twisted creature of a Dragon Shurikan. For over a century, he ruled from his dark citadel in Uru'Baen, once Ilirea of the elves, and throughout the land poverty, famine and cruelty reigned supreme. A war was raged by an alliance of the free humans, dwarves and elves named the Varden against the dark king in the hope that one day they might be able to strike him down. This dream looked unlikely for many years until the appearance of a new Dragon Rider, free from Galbatorix's control. His name was Eragon and his is my uncle.

With the hope that the hope that the appearance of my uncle provided, the Varden fought against the empire openly for the first time, and mounted an offensive into the lands Galbatorix commanded. The campaign lasted over a year, and with many losses, and eventually they reached the summit of their ambition. Uru'Baen. The Varden attacked the city, led by my uncle, and Galbatorix's army head on, in order to give Eragon the chance along with his eleven companions the chance to sneak into the citadel and kill Galbatorix. Little is known of what occurred in that citadel, but one thing happened for sure. Eragon killed the evil king, Galbatorix.

It is 98 years since the evil king was struck down by Eragon, and in doing so the land of Alagaësia was freed from the bitterness and the corruption of Galbatorix's reign. In its place, peace and harmony have existed over the past century. Now that we have paid respect to the deeds of the fallen as well as of Eragon, lets us turn to the story of the past century.

As my father would say, the great Roran Stronghammer, "come sit with me, son. I have a damn good story for you".

Hello, I am JamesIC and I am going to be writing a fanfiction based on what I would like to see in a possible book 5, should it ever come.

The first two chapters, in order to create the basis of what has happened over the past century will be written from the point of view of someone recording their thoughts, in this case being Roran's eldest son, Carn.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: The Races of Alagaësia

Chapter Two: The Races of Alagaësia

The years have blown by, carried by the winds of Alagaësia, carrying new lives of peace and security for the people that inhabit the land. It has been ninety-eight years since the Great War, as it has since become to be known, raged in Alaga sia between the evil King Galbatorix and an alliance of the races known as the Varden.

The tale is well known by all who inhabit Alagaësia, bards sing of the triumphs the Varden achieved against all odds as too, and perhaps even more famous is the tale of the young farm boy Eragon who became a Dragon Rider and led the Varden against the dark king. He left following his glorious achievement never to return to Alagaësia, instead he lies in a far off land with the only word of his continued existence being the new Riders and their Dragons who have appeared in Alagaësia to help maintain the peace.

While he has been away, all these decades, the nature of the land in its essence has changed along with it the nature of the people that inhabit them. Kings and Queens have risen to ascendance and fell, each bringing about wealth and prosperity as well as safety to their citizens. The cities of the human kingdoms stand wealthy, wealthier than they could ever have imagined under the cruelty and oppression of Galbatorix's rule. Ilirea, once known as Uru'Baen, stands as a beacon of all that has been accomplished in the decades since the fall of the old empire. Its beauty has been written off by scholars and bards, majestic towers and buildings decked with the rich purple of the first Queens household.

Following the fall of Galbatorix, the leader of the Varden Nasuada had ascended to the throne as the new Queen of the Human Kingdoms. She ruled over the land for fifty years, bringing reform to education and trade often remarked as the greatest human ruler, before she stood aside and passed the throne and rule onto her son Ajihad, named for his grandfather who fought Galbatorix for so long.

Amongst the humans, as I said before, Nasuada is loved by all. Her legacy is one of kindness and the determination to improve the land, something which is often attributed to the Varden's success by scholars who write of the war, which is ultimately the reason that the lands she ruled lived in peace for her rule and prospered to become rich beyond reckoning. One of her greatest achievements is recognised as the accord she arranged and signed with the elven Queen Arya, daughter of Islandazi and Evandar, in the seventh year of her rule. Monumental in terms of its meaning, for no such peace treaty had been heard off let alone become a reality previously. The two Queens, in the shadows of the greatest trees of Du Weldenvarden, integrated the lives of the two races with one another like never before. The agreement, referred to as the Joining of Hands, opened up parts of Du Weldenvarden for humans to visit and in return, the fair folk ventured forth from their ancient forests and inhabit the lands in unison with the humans.

Four years on from the signing of the accord, the first elven city was established outside of Du Weldenvarden named "Fariksil". Following on from this achievement, there now stand three more cities across Alaga sia where elves are found to inhabit. They are named; Ceril, Ad n r and Asilm.

In the tenth year of Nasuada's reign, the Queen had married a nobleman from her court. The man's name was "Arthur", and he was the son of a rich trader and he had become one of her principal advisors on the state of the business within the empire. With the years to come, and the Queens success in revitalising the trade industry in the empire, Arthur was much attributed with being as much to thank for their success as Nasuada. The couple bore three children in total; Ajihad, Torrance and Susan. Of which Ajihad succeeded the queen as ruler, due to being her first borne in his 42nd year of age, Nasuada having stood aside in her seventh decade of age.

King Ajihad who had lived single for many years, at the age of 45, took the hand of the granddaughter of King Orrin of Surda, who has was 20 years his minor, and she bore him two sons, and a daughter. Their names were Arthur after his father, Victor and Victoria. Ajihad ruled for thirty years before passing the empire onto his second son, Victor, despite being the younger of the two sons. This is due to the decision of Arthur to dedicate him to the art of poetry and literature, of which his father disagreed strongly. Victor who married a commoner named Lierisa, the daughter of a poor marker trader in Iliria, is now into his second decade as King. His wife, Lierisa, has borne him two daughters, Katrina and Sylvia.

Despite the obvious affection and love between the Queen and her husband, there was a well told story from the war that circulated through the empire for many years before and after their marriage. It was told that Nasuada had loved the son of Morzan, Murtagh, and he had captured her heart long before she had met her husband. The rumour had died down upon the birth of their first child; however it was not long before it circulated again.

The rider Murtagh had left following Galbatorix's defeat to hide himself and his Dragon, Thorn, where no one could reach them. He lived in the shadows of the land for neigh on Twenty years before he returned to the city he was last seen. The commotion of Murtagh's return had caused the Queens guards, The Nightstalkers, much alarm when they spotted the crimson red dragon in the distance. Upon his arrival in Ilirea he stormed into the throne room and in front of all the lords and ladies, and in front of King Arthur, knelt before the Queen and asked for her forgiveness for all that happened. What happened next fuels the speculation on the pair, as the Queen did not scorn him as an old enemy, Nasuada brought Murtagh to his feet and embraced him as an old friend and he would take his place at her side as her ambassador to the Dragon Riders.

Over the next years to follow, rumours penetrated throughout the cities of the human empire of an affair between the Queen and Murtagh. No one knows the truthfulness of the rumour, yet it was common knowledge that the pair was close friends. When King Arthur died an early death, at the age of 46, debate raged whether his heart could not take the rumours of his love and Murtagh.

One of the greatest changes within the human empire can be found in Palancar Valley. In the ninety eight years since Galbatorix's rule ended in Alaga sia, the area has become one of the wealthiest and most populated regions in the entirety of the human kingdoms. The mighty warrior Roran Stronghammer returned to the place of his birth and with the approval of the queen, built a mighty fortress and vast city upon the ruins of Carvahall, rivalled by none but the capital Ilirea itself.

Once Carvahall had been reconstructed, many thousands of people flocked to Palancar valley and more settlements sprung up in and around the area, people eager to live close to one of the Vardens greatest warriors. Roran, as the first earl of Palancar Valley, resided on the Queens council and with Jormundar, her right hand man during the war who wold become Governor of Belatona, serve as her most trusted advisors.

Stronghammer and his wife, Katrina, had a number of children. They had five sons named; Carn, Garrow, Eragon, Horst and Brom, along with three daughters. Their first child Ismira, who would become a Dragon Rider trained by her uncle, Elain and Ruby.

Roran and Katrina lived to the ages for eighty-seven and eighty-five respectively, before each of them passed into the void. Their love, and the struggles that occurred during the Great War, are often recited by bards and poets and has become the greatest story of love to be known in human history. They were buried together in the garden of the Carvahall castle along with the bodies of Roran's father, Garrow, and Katrina's father, Sloan. Twenty-three years after Galbatorix's fall, Sloan re-entered the lives of his Daughter and step-son following the changing of his true name as decided by Eragon during the Great War. There was no anger held by either of the couple or the father as they had each learned to live with what had occurred, and Sloan joined his family for the next ten years before he passed into the void.

Two decades before his death, Roran passed along the Earldom of Palancar Valley to his and Katrina's oldest son, Garrow. Garrow, who had married the daughter of Elain and Horst, served the King as Earl of Palancar Valley for thirty years before he fell into the void during a hunt. The Earldom then passed to his brother Carn, for Garrow and his wife Hope had been unable to conceive a child. Carn served his father's memory as Earl for ten years before he passed the title along to his son, Leo, who know servers as his father and grandfather had done as Earl. Leo has of recent times taken a bride in the form of a young lady named Selena who is the granddaughter of Jormundar, and has also entered his twenty-fifth year of age.

In the kingdom of Surda, King Orrin took his place over the expanded territory in the deal made with Nasuada over her ascendance to the throne. Upon his return to Surda, he married the daughter of a member of his court and they conceived a single child called Albert. Sadly, in the twelfth year following the fall of Galbatorix, King Orrin fell ill with a strange incurable, even by magic, disease that would later become known as "Orrin's Syndrome". Little is known about the disease but it is believed to be of the result of dealing with dangerous toxins and materials.

Despite an ill-reputation during the war with Galbatorix, King Orrin became to be loved by the people of the human empire. It seems that he took his pledge to server under Nasuada and keep peace to heart, and his rule was characterised by dignity, peace and was greatly missed by his subjects upon his death.

Albert succeeded his father has king at the age of seven, although guided for his early years by his mother and an assortment of advisors until he turned twenty at which time he was deemed by Nasuada ready to rule by himself, and he swore loyalty just as his father had done. Albert ended marrying Susan, Queen Nasuada's daughter, and together they fathered a son who became named Orrin the second. He now rules over Surda just as his grandfather of the same name had done over seventy years ago.

As has always been case with the stone ofAlaga sia, things appear to change but in reality not much at all. So has been the case for the dwarves of Alaga sia, who still reside in their Boer Mountain cities, ruled by the King Orik who resides in Farthen Dur. One of the most noticeable changes amongst the dwarves has been their willingness to trade with the Urgals and Humans, who they previously been wary of dealing with. The crimes of the past had not been forgotten by the people whose memories burn deep, but since the bonding of themselves to the Dragons all those years ago by Eragon Shadeslayer; the dwarves had opened their eyes to the possibilities. King Orik and his wife Hvedra have born three children. Hrothgar named after Orik's adopted father, Thydria after Hvedra's mother and finally Tovik.

In the forests of Du Weldenvarden Arya Dr ttning rules as Queen of the fair folk, following in the footsteps of her mother and father. Despite her unwillingness to rule, she has become a settled and strong leader that holds the affection of her race, particularly in the knowledge that she was their first dragon rider since the fall. In the years that have followed the Great War the Queen has not taken a mate nor bore any child to succeed her, something that is rumoured throughout Alaga sia to bother her council, and it is an age old story told by bards of the humans that her heart belongs to the one who captured in the Great War. It inspires humans to think of the story of a young farm boy who would arise to become the Leader of the Dragon Riders has captured the heart of royalty, the elven Queen of the fair folk.

...

In the last century there have been many a change in Alaga sia, but perhaps the most prominent of changes since the fall of Galbatorix has occurred outside of the land where focused so far. Of all the races that once inhabited Alaga sia, on the far off Silent Isle, an ancient, powerful race has been reborn and its descendants started to reappear in the world. Ninety-eight years ago Eragon, son of Brom, The Slayer of the evil King Galbatorix left this land to search for a place where he could raise the once though extinct Dragons back to the might of the tales of old. Not much was known of how he would do this, and indeed some thought that it would be imaginable, but soon enough some five years after the departure of Eragon, three dragon eggs hatched first riders of the new order in Alaga sia. Speaking today twenty-five Dragon Riders have been trained and sent to protect Alaga sia by their mysterious leader, along with the three eggs that once were under Galbatorix control, Eragon Shadeslayer the Kingkiller.

He, the greatest hero in Alaga sian history, has himself not been seen on these lands for ninety-eight years, since he departed aboard the Talitha for the Silent Isle, but every now and then one of his elven companions travels across the great sea and brings new dragon eggs to try and find their destined riders. We know little of their training away on the Silent Isle, but we do know this; when the new dragons hatch for their riders, they are trained by elves in the magical forest city of Ellesmera by teachers ancient in their age and knowledge. After that, they are shown a memory of the route to the Silent Isle by the elven Queen Arya or by Murtagh, the half-brother of the lead rider. The young riders then depart for the Silent Isle not to be seen for many years until they return, as riders in full, to oversee and manage the peace that exists in our lands.

Before Eragon departed Alaga sia, he renewed the pact with the Dragons to include the remaining two races into the bond, the Dwarves and the Urgals. The riders of new now represent this new unity and coexistence that occurs in Alaga sia.

At present, which Eragon brought into the bond with Dragons, four Dragon eggs have hatched for riders of Urgal tribes. The first of these hatchings occurred amongst the first eggs to be presented to prospective riders, five years after Eragon's departure. The son of the Urgal tribe leader, Nar' Garzhvog, who was called Brutavartz was the first Urgal in Alaga sian history to receive a dragon. A deep brown Dragon named Mutavrin hatched for him. After the hatching of this egg for Brutavartz, there was a lull in Urgal riders for close to fifty years at which point a brother and a sister were destined to become dragon riders, named Titork and Kreina, who were chosen by an orange dragon named Auliv and a white dragon Gnirpr for each rider respectively. The last of the four Urgal riders was chosen fifteen years ago by the red Dragon Sthrath.

Of the Dwarves, in the last century, three male and two females have been chosen to become Dragon riders by the eggs presented to the race. The first, chosen by the first batch of eggs to be presented in Alaga sia in the new age of peace, dwarven rider in Alaga sian history was a member of the Dwarf King Orik's clan, D rgrimst Ingeitum, named Elmik who was chosen by the golden dragon Naliat. Ten years after the first dwarven rider was chosen two more became riders by the names of Harina and Barrik, whose dragons where named Attor who was ivy green and Ehecatl whose colour was a marble in colour. Then sixty years after this, seventy-five after the fall, the final two dwarven were chosen from a batch of four presented to the Alaga sian races. One of these was hatched, controversially in many eyes, to a member of the Dwarven clan that had attempted to assassinate Eragon Shadeslayer during the Great War, Bofmalk of clan Az Swelden rak Ahuin. The other was presented to the daughter of the King, a yellow dragon named Gorzak, who was named Garani.

The humans of Alaga sia where always doubted to be among the majority of the new riders due to the existence of Eragon and his half-brother, Murtagh. Indeed only six riders have been chosen from the humans since the fall of Galbatorix, the first of which came much later than the other races in Alaga sia. The rider, since the fall of Galbatorix, belonging to the humans occurred at the same time the second and third dwarven riders were chosen. The riders name was Timothy, his dragon was a chocolate brown dragon named Asila, who was the son of a poor farming family in Surda. Five years later the second Human rider was chosen, it is told much to the delight of Eragon, to the daughter of the Earl of Palancar Valley Roran Stronghammer and his wife Katrina. Her name was Ismira and the dragon that chose her was a purple dragon named Vrita. A young man of Kuastan origin, the place in which Eragon himself is descended, named Saton join the ranks of the new Dragon riders a further fifteen years after Ismira, his dragon a blood red dragon named Urul ki. The final Dragon rider of the humans was chosen almost five years ago to the day by the Indigo dragoness Ascari who choose a human orphan from Ilirea called Jacob, who currently studies on the Silent Isle along with his two fellow two elven students.

One of the great mysteries that have presented itself to Alaga sians of late is the fact that more Dragon riders have been chosen from the Elves compared to the other races of Alaga sia. In total, including Dragon riders in full and current trainees, twelve Dragon eggs have chosen elven riders. There is no reason in particular that is known for this, however several theories exist. The first is that the dragons wish to repair the damage done to the pride and power of the fair folk during the fall and war with Galbatorix. The second, popular amongst conspiracy fanatics, is that there is darker forces at work prohibiting the growth of Dragon riders amongst the other three races. None of the theories tend to hold much merit, due to the fact little is known of the selection process; however it is rumoured in Alaga sia to bother the leader of the riders himself.

The first of the new elven Dragon riders was chosen in the first batch of eggs to be presented to the races of Alaga sia, five years after Eragon's departure to the Silent Isle. This egg, a lavender dragon named Islindi r, hatched for an elf named Elira a scholar who lived Osilon. She was joined by two more elves seven years later, chosen by Agriti and Rderdr, named Ranclif and Vaelyn. The next three elven Dragon Riders joined their brethren on the Silent Isle along with the human rider Ismira, named Arthil son of Lord D th dr, Elenthar whose dragon would be named Tezcacoatl and Noldorin whose dragon would be named Vasuki. Over the next fifty years, four more would join the ranks of Dragon Riders. Their names would be Sindari a female elf whose dragoness would be called Bestha, Amileliss a female elf whose dragon would be Tatsuo, L thin a male elf whose dragoness would be called Ilerria and finally Maedria a female elf hose dragon would be named Finoflin. Of current, on the Silent Isle, there are two elven Dragon riders being trained alongside the human Jacob. Their names are as follows; Irim , daughter of Van r, whose dragon is named Tin v n and Aaenor, son of a elven poet, whose dragon is named after his sire Glaedrius.


	3. Chapter 3: The Home of the Rider's

Chapter Three "The Home of the Riders".

The wind blew softly around him, lightly brushing the top of his head, as he sat amongst a small grove of pine trees in the gardens of Dragonhold on the Silent Isle, the sun sat in the sky casting rays of glorious light upon the grove, and a smile crossed the face of Eragon. Taking a deep breath in before slowly exhaling, there he sat listening to the world around him, the birds chirping happily in the early morning sunlight. Beneath and around him, while meditating, Eragon could hear the ants in the grass he sat on getting to work searching for food to return to their queen and their colony, a sense of nostalgia crossed over Eragon as he sat here on an overturned tree trunk, calmly listening to the world.

We have accomplished much Eragon thought; as he looked back over the years at the work they had done in building this serene environment to raise the new riders and Dragons.

When Eragon along with his elven friends, who had once been his protectors, had departed all those years ago from the shores of Alaga sia, aboard the Talitha, with the Eldunari and Dragon eggs they had sailed for several weeks out in the vast ocean without encountering any large cluster of land. Several small islands they had seen.

None compared to this place, however. Eragon thought. This place was breathtakingly beautiful.

A lump formed in his throat as he used those words, the memory of what they had left behind appeared in his mind before he exhaled and calmed himself.

When they had encountered this island in the distance, he and Saphira had left the ship that ferried them and flown over the land to investigate its suitability for the task that faced them. Upon their investigation of the land, Eragon had determined that it was at least twice as large as Vroengard, the ancient home of the riders in Alaga sia. A vast proportion of the island was coated in a rich green forest that crossed one side of the island to the other, much to the delight of the elves and Eldunari who had bounded to elven riders, though magnificent in their bloom and height would have been dwarfed by the Ellesm ran forests. Not all the land was covered in forest, for on the eastern coast of the island, which they named "the Silent Isle" for the peace that filled the air, a large mountain range protected the land from the sea.

They were monstrous in size. Eragon thought to himself though, incomparable to the Boer's in Alaga sia.

He and Saphira had been delighted with the nature of isle when they had returned to the Talitha, and it too seemed that they had managed to convince their elf friends to settle here, unfortunately the ultimate decision on the new home for the Dragons would reside with the Eldunari and their guardian Cuaroc.

Upon the request of the elder Eldunari, the ship that bore them from Alaga sia to this new land stopped on the isle near a small beach close to the mountain range and they set up a small camp. For close to a week the Alaga sians stayed here while the Eldunari joined their minds and scanned the isle for any threats to the new dragons that would be raised here. The Eldunari and Cuaroc where concerned with a great many things before they scanned the island, firstly to ensure that there were no dangerous predators on the isle that could kill younglings, and secondly, whether there would be enough food for dragons to hunt on the isle. As they waited, hoping that the Eldunari would deem this island worthy, Eragon flew to the very edge of Alaga sia, though not actually arriving in Alaga sia itself, and folded a letter into the form of a boat and enchanted it, such as the way his friend had in the great war, to arrive to the Queen of the elves, Arya, and inform her of the location and time it would take to arrive at the Silent Isle. When they returned to the island, the Eldunari had culminated their scanning of the island and Eragon, along with Saphira and the elves, was delighted that the Eldunari deemed the island "more than acceptable" place to raise the new riders and wild Dragons.

Along the mountain range that coated the eastern coast of the Silent Isle, they decided that they would settle and build a home for the riders. This home would be based upon the houses found in Vroengard, when Eragon and Saphira had visited, there would be platforms to land on the side of the accommodation tower so that riders might sleep along with their dragons, but also the mountain range would provide caves for the dragons also to sleep in. Attached the accommodation tower would be a great building, to rival the largest dwarven halls and the elves Tiadara Halls in Ellesmera, that would house the meeting rooms and teaching floors that would be necessary in the future once hundreds of riders had been trained.

Once they set to work it took several years for Eragon, along with the elves, using the power of the Eldunari to sing the building into shape the stone from the mountains. They finished the main building and the early floors of the accommodation tower in time for the first new Dragon Riders to arrive from Alaga sia, six and a half years after their original departure from Alaga sia. Over the next decades they would work to complete the building itself as well as add smaller ones around it, eventually naming it "The Dragon Hold".

A place fit to hold the mightiest beings in history, and their partners-of-mind-and-soul. Eragon thought and was happy.

They had constructed the halls that would hold the teaching, meeting and personal offices, on a two levels. The Great Hall, which would hold feasts and the meetings of the riders in the future, covered much of the ground floor along with offices, scrying and meditation rooms. On the second floor stood rooms for teaching the young students, as well as a private discussion room for the members of the Rider Council, made up of the eldest and wisest riders. Outside the main "Dragonhold" building they sung into shape wooden homes, much like those on Vroengard and in Ellesmera, along with buildings suited for blacksmiths and bakers. In the future, Eragon and Saphira hoped that people friendly to the Rides would wish to settle on the Isle with them and so they prepared for the centuries in advance.

As do the elves. Eragon thought. We've become much like them now.

The accommodation tower was perhaps their greatest construction on the isle in terms of size and capacity.

Certainly the one that took the most energy to construct Eragon thought.

The tower was attached to the main Dragonhold, towered over fifty feet into the air above the small village they sung into place. The completion of the tower had only occurred ten years beforehand and was a marvellous monument to the power of the Dragons and their Riders. Inside the tower, hundreds of floors existed each that could accommodate several riders and their dragons. They had planned the grandeur mostly due to hoping in time that there would be several hundred riders, as there had been before the fall, each of whom would receive their own room. There were platforms on the outside where a rider's dragon could fly them to their room. At the top of the tower, two floors were dedicated to Eragon himself, which included his personal accommodation, and at the pinnacle of the tower sat an observation deck where he could watch the stars; it was large enough for Saphira to also sit comfortably with him.

Over the years, we have watched the starts Thousands of times. Eragon thought, and happiness washed over him. Me and the partner-of-my-heart.

One of the few problems they had faced on the isle, aside from the large workload in its construction, was where they would store the Eldunari and Dragon Eggs. Eragon and the two leaders of the Eldunari, Glaedr and Umaroth, considered for a great time before one of the older Eldunari Esilira, whose rider had died hundreds of years before the fall, remarked about how she had enjoyed the warmth of the environment they had inhabited on Vroengard. Following this Glaedr and Umaroth contact the other Eldunari and they all decided that they would enjoy a similar arrangement on The Silent Isle.

In order to accommodate the bastions of the Dragon race, Eragon and Cuaroc funnelled the energy of the Eldunari and used it to tunnel deep into the mountains behind the Dragonhold. After a suitable distance, over half a mile into the very heart of the mountains, they created a large chamber for the Eldunari to be stored along with the dragon eggs. Small enclaves, much like the ones in the Vault of Souls, where dug into the sides of the room for each of the Eldunari and one for each of the eggs.

We took precautions. Eragon thought. Only I and Saphira, along with the elves that journeyed with us firstly would be granted the ability to enter the chamber. Through the speaking of one's true names.

After four years of work on The Silent Isle, Eragon decided they were able to accommodate young riders and were ready to train them. Entrusting the eggs protection to one of the elves, named Yaela, he sent three eggs to Alaga sia to be chose the partners of their destiny. At the same time he and Saphira and the Eldunari began the hatching of the wild dragons. Six months after her departure, word reached the island from Yaela off the hatching of the three eggs. One had chosen an Urgal, a dwarf and the third an elf. Over the next year, while they waited for the riders to be trained in Ellesmera before they made their way to the Silent Isle with Yaela, they hatched forty wild dragon eggs, and with the help of the Eldunari belonging to wild dragons, send them into the forests and hills of the island.

Since that day they left Alaga sia, ninety-eight years have passed and along with it the growth of the new Riders has begun.

Today there are five and twenty Dragon Riders, including three which I train now. Eragon thought, and wave a pride and accomplishment washed over his body as he meditated. Each as brilliant as the next, I have been extremely lucky.

Eragon remembered the three that had arrived at the Silent Isle, none of them had ever met him yet they greeted with him respect and an awe that was shared by the people of Alaga sia at his feats in the war. They had studied under him for eleven years, and when they had completed their training he shared with them the same secrets Oromis had done to him. He had taken them to visit the Eldunari, though not allowed them entrance aside from one, and they returned to Alaga sia as Riders in full using one of the swords rescued from Galbatorix's treasury.

Of those first three Eragon had been particularly impressed by the elven rider Elira. Though young in the elven society, at a hundred and twenty, she possessed wisdom and spirit that made her his star pupil.

Though I loved them all. Eragon thought as I love all of my students.

When Elira had passed her training, Eragon had granted her the title of his right hand. Eragon wanted someone to represent and pass his orders onto the riders when they were in Alaga sia, for he would not return, and he trusted none more than Elira. As not to seek to pick a favourite, Eragon had chosen Brutavartz and Elmik as the representatives of the riders to their particular races and in the future, they would leader their own races riders thought server under Elira in Alaga sia.

Perhaps the happiest moment of the last century. Eragon thought and smile crossed his face was when Ismira was chosen.

Twenty years after he departed Alaga sia Eragon received word from his cousin Roran at the news of a new human rider, his niece Ismira who had a purple dragoness named Vrita hatch for her. A year later when she arrived for her tutelage, she arrived with her mother and father and brothers. For the first time twenty years, Eragon had seen his family and the emotion had brought him into tears. Over the next eleven years he trained Ismira, and watch happily as she grew and acquired many of her father and mothers attributes.

Roran and Katrina came to visit at least three times a year. Eragon thought, he felt sadness flow over him.

Little One, be calm. Saphira sent a wave of comfort to him.

I know, thank you. Eragon replied. But now, I have three students that require my teachings. Jacob, Vanir's daughter Irim and Aaenor. They are perhaps the finest I have had yet.

Eragon took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling a wave of peace and serenity wash over him. The smell of pine filled his nostrils as he did, and he remembers an old friend who once could bring him weak in the knees, and who he had sad goodbye to ninety-eight years ago.

He whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her.

She whispered his true name in response and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being.

He opened his mouth to speak again, but Arya forestalled him by placing three of her fingers upon his lips. She stepped back from him then and raised one arm over her head.

"Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer", she said.

And then F rnen swept down from above and snatcher her off the deck of the ship.

And then she was gone, and wave of emotion passed over him that threatened to overwhelm him. He allowed the tears to pour from his eyes and he cried at his loss, knowing he would never see her again.

Eragon flashed back to current and he found his eyes filling with tears once more. Breathing once more, he tried to banish the feelings that resurfaced from that day years ago. The smell, that he once associated with her, had been a comfort over the years but it still brought his emotions to the forefront on many an occasion.

Strange. Eragon thought as he sat there, he felt someone approach the grove of trees where he sat.

Over the years, his elven friends had learnt to understand the importance of the grove to him, and perhaps hits meaning, and his students had understood that Eragon wished to be alone when he entered this particular grove of trees. But here he was, sat in his meditation, and someone approached the gravel path. Eragon considered who it could be for a moment, before he reached out and touched the mind of the person. He was pleasantly surprised as he recognised her mind.

"Good Morning, Ismira. Welcome back". Eragon called out as he felt her pause two feet behind him, as he stood and faced her. Why does she look worried, He thought to himself.

"Good Morning, Uncle. I hope I did not disturb your meditation", Ismira replied with a smile that sent a shiver down his spine. In the years he had known Ismira, she had come to be the spitting image of her mother, even down to the smile.

"Fear not, I always have time for my favourite niece". Eragon said as he embraced Ismira. "You become more beautiful every time I see you. Just like your mother."

Ismira bowed her head in thanks and when she raised it again, her lips curved into a smile. "Oh uncle, I've missed you. It's been too long."

"Indeed, Jacob has missed you as well. He often talks about the beautiful lady that told him he would be a dragon rider." Eragon replied, and Ismira laughed happily.

"Oh behave Uncle." Ismira said, and then noticing that Eragon felt upset. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I have just been remembering old times." Eragon replied

"As father would say, Sentimental old fool." Ismira remarked, a hidden grin on her face

"You may look like your mother, but you definitely inherited your father's legendary way with words." Eragon said with a grin.

"Oh Uncle, it has definitely been too long". Ismira said and offered him her hand. "Have you eaten?"

"Nay" Eragon replied, taking her hand. "I have just now finished my morning meditation, let's go find some breakfast".

Together, hand in hand, they followed the gravel path back towards the Dragon hold all the while discussing the new riders training. Ismira seemed to be interested in how Jacob was doing.

"So you do care?" Eragon remarked playfully.

"Oh, behave. I am just affectionate towards him. He's sweet". Ismira replied, and Eragon thought of another time when he would have loved to grasp the attention of someone who he cared for.

As they entered the Dragonhold, they turned left and entered into the Great Hall through a large door.

"Ah and here he is. Perhaps my greatest apprentice yet." Eragon said as he led Ismira to a seat and then with a smile said; "How are you this morning Jacob?"

"Morning Ebrithil, I'm really good" Jacob replied happily, before nervously saying to Ismira; "Hello Ismira".

"Hello little one" Ismira replied, and then snipped his cheek playfully.

After he helped Ismira into her seat, Eragon descended into his and looked around the Great Hall, marvelling at its beauty. They had decided when designing the halls that this would be a place to hold extravagant banquets and feasts for the riders and visitors to the island, as well as in time hoping that it would host grand meetings of the riders. Based upon this idea, they had sung a table that would seat over a hundred beings at once. The table was a rich mahogany in nature, and was decorated with dragons and forests carved into the wood. Each seat had the form of a different dragon upon its back, and every seat was identical in grandeur. Eragon had been specific about this detail in order to prevent arguments over preference to one over another, particularly given how the elder Eldunari had told him of old riders arguing over their place in the order.

The one thing I regret about this place, Saphira. We have not held enough feasts, nor have we had enough visitors over the years. Eragon thought, and it was true. Over the years, Roran and Katrina had visited at least once a year, while Nasuada had come every five years. However, not once over the past ninety-eight years had the one person he really wanted to see come to the Silent Isle.

I know little one, but is it our fault that she did not? Saphira replied thoughtfully, and with a slight anger in her mind.

Perhaps, Eragon replied, and he too felt a slight anger in his mind. How did your hunt go with the wild dragons?

I won, of course. None can compete with me! Saphira replied and shot him images of the contest.

"Ebrithil?" Eragon heard as he watched Saphira's thoughts.

"What, sorry?" He answered

"Jacob was just asking, Uncle, if you knew my I had come to visit." Ismira responded, "Also, Irim has joined us."

"Oh, good morning Irim ." Eragon said and smiled at the young elf sat next to Jacob, she was around twenty five years old and extremely beautiful with her golden hair. "And well Jacob that is a very good question."

"Perhaps we should ask my niece "Eragon said with a wink at the young boy, who was only twelve." What she wants. For she has not told me, but kept me waiting. Imagine the shame of not telling your Ebrithil what you have returned.

Jacob grinned with a huge look of happiness on his face as his master indulged in a bit of mocking humour. Irim also had a slight look of amusement on her face.

"Oh Uncle Behave" Ismira replied, playfully tapping his shoulder. A hint of annoyance in her voice. "I am here to bring you a message."

"A message you say? "Eragon replied, "Not just to visit your dear old uncle? It seems my students never return these days without the burden of news."

"Give it up, you sentimental fool. "Ismira smirked, "you know we would return but for our duties to the people of Alagaesia. "

Eragon nodded in recognition of a conversation he held long ago between two friends who did not want to leave one another, but could not give up their duties. A memory flashed in his mind

"Would you give up your crown to come with us?" he asked, already knowing the answer

She lifted her gaze "would you give up your charge of the eggs?"

He shook his head. and the memory faded from his mind.

It was replaced by a wave of pain and unhappiness that resurfaced, how he left and give up happiness with one he cared for in order to fulfil his duty to the dragons

It's been ninety-five years since we spoke directly. Eragon thought

"Hello, are you there?" Ismira called out bringing him back to the world

"Yes, sorry." Eragon replied. "What news do you bring; anyway, I hope Leo is well?

Ismira studied him for a moment before replying. "Leo is well, although he has another wife."

"Another, this is the third correct?" Eragon asked, and Ismira nodded, "Your father would not approve".

"As I told him." Ismira stated, "It is more acceptable in Alagaesia these days. Regardless of that, onto why I am here."

"Ah the fabled message" Eragon teased, a smile on his face.

Ismira shook her head before she reached into her belt and pulled out a letter. "Elira and Murtagh wished for me to deliver this to you."

"Ah your other uncle, what does he want this time? Why he can't just come himself " Eragon asked

"I do not know, though I assume it is important". Ismira replied

"It rarely is" Eragon remarked and read the letter.

Dear Brother,

If you are reading this, then Ismira had arrived in good time for we have not yet contacted you first.

Myself, and Elira, have a matter of great importance to consult with you. A matter that has not been seen in years. We will be contacting you within the same day Ismira should arrive at Dragonhold.

Murtagh.

Eragon read the letter again, and looked up. Ismira and the two students gazed at him interested in what the letter held within.

"So, I am to expect contact from them. " Eragon replied. "It seems important. But considering its Murtagh could be nothing. As long as it's not another request for me to join them in Alagaesia."

"Why would they disguise it as important?" Ismira asked

"Last time he said that the pigs were revolting." Eragon said with a slight smile on his lips. "But yet he decided to class that as important".

"The safety of pigs is not important, Ebrithil?" Irim asked, and he could hear the amusement in her musical voice.

"Very funny. "Eragon laughed, and then turned his head as the great doors to the hall opened and an elf covered in brown fair entered with a look of wariness on his face.

"Eragon-elda. " Bl dhgarm said, pausing at the foot of the table.

"Ah, old friend. What is the matter?"

"Morning Ebrithil." Jacob and Irim said in unison.

"Morning children." Bl dhgarm smiled his slightly ferocious grin and then turned to Eragon. "We have received contact from Elira and Murtagh, they wish to see you and claim it is important.

"Very well, I was expecting it" Eragon replied and stood, noticing the questioning look on Bl dhgarm's face he waved the letter. "They sent word via, Ismira."

"Ah, welcome Ismira." Blodgharm said, to which Ismira bowed her head.

Eragon walked to the join Blodgharm, before pausing and turning to Irim and Jacob. "Find Aaenor and take him to my office, I will be along shortly. We will skip our group meditations and instead discuss healing once more".

"As you wish, Ebthril." Irim responded, and Eragon pointed a finger at Ismira and beckoned.

"Come."

As they walked through the corridor, Ismira jogged to catch up to them, Eragon noticed that Bl dhgarm's fur stood at end on his back which Eragon, over the years, had come to recognize in apprehension and nervousness in his friend.

"What is it old friend? Eragon inquired.

"I have been asked not to speak of the matter until you are told yourself". Blodgharm replied, casting a look of reassurance at Eragon. "all is well."

Eragon tipped his head unsurely at the elf, and they continued towards the meeting room which held a vast number of enchanted mirrors. As they walked, Eragon smiled at the potraits on the wall. Using the memories of the Eldunari, Eragon and the elves had created Fairths that represented hundreds of different Dragons and their Riders from before the fall. As they arrived at the room which held the mirrors, Eragon smiled as he saw the fairth of his father on the wall.

Eragon opened the door that stood before him and motioned for Ismira and Bl dhgarm to enter before him, they bowed their heads and thanks and entered, Eragon closing the door behind him as he entered last. On the walls of the room where thirty enchanted mirrors, one each for the riders and one for each of the rulers of the Alagaesian races. Blodgharm led them over to the wall that held the mirrors linked the Kings and Queens of the races and to the senior Riders in Alagaesia, Elira and Murtagh.

Bl dhgarm reached them first, and bowed to the mirrors before motioning Eragon over.

Why did he bow to the riders, he is their master as much as I Eragon thought as he stood in front of the mirrors. Ismira and Blodgharm stood to his left.

As he turned to face the mirrors Eragon could see the images of Elira and Murtagh in their mirrors, lavender and crimson red to match the riders dragons respectively. Below them, the races leaders mirrors hung, and Eragon eyes froze as he laid his sight upon the two central mirrors. He barely paid attention to the image in the Deep purple mirror next to it, instead he was focused on the mirror that was decorated in trees and was a emerald green mirror, his eyes transfixed at the image within.


	4. Chapter 4: An Important Matter

Chapter Four: An Important Matter.

As he turned to face the mirrors Eragon could see the images of Elira and Murtagh in their respective mirrors, lavender and crimson red to match the colour of their Dragon's scales. Below them hung the mirrors that belonged to the leaders of the four races in Alaga sia and Eragon's eyes froze as he laid sight upon the two central mirrors. A man's image was present in the deep purple mirror, the colours of his grandmother, decorated with the towers of Ilirea; however Eragon paid little attention to this man. Instead his eyes were focused intently upon the mirror on the wall that was emerald green and decorated with the forests of Du Weldenvarden.

Arya...After all these years. Eragon thought to himself, a wave of exhilaration coursed through his mind

As he spoke her name in his mind his heart raced, the feeling of pain that he felt when he thought of the day they departed Alaga sia coursed through him. He felt as he would be unable to control his emotions and felt welling in his eyes. He gazed into her eyes as she looked at him, both observing each other.

Little One Saphira said to him as she felt the pain in his heart and sent him her love and affection.

"Arta esterni ono thelduin, Eragon" Arya said, her musical voice reverberating through his entirety.

"Mor'ranr l fa unin hjarta onr., Arya Drotting" Eragon said in response, the sound emanating from his voice sounded rough and impassive as he said his part of the greeting. Immediately, guilt passed over him as he realised the tone of his response, and he saw Arya stiffen and her eyes left hit . Then he thought, why did I sound so?

"Greetings, Blodhgarm. It is has been far too long." Eragon heard her say to the fur covered elf.

"Indeed it has, your majesty." Blodhgarm replied and curved his hand in the elven greeting. As he listened to Blodhgarm speak to the queen, Eragon watched her observing her features and was glad to notice she remained as beautiful as the day they had departed.

"Good Afternoon, Leader Rider." Came the strong voice of a male, the human king Victor, who sounded irritated at being annoyed.

"Your Majesty" Eragon replied switching his gaze to the deep purple mirror and then he bowed his head. "Forgive me for my ignorance of your presence. I was not expecting to receive a conference from my riders this day. Never mind two monarchs."

As he finished speaking he flashed a gaze towards Elira who noticed it and bowed her head in apology. Allowing himself a smirk, he then turned his attention back to the human king. He noticed a lot of similarities between the king and his grandmother, from the way in which he sat and the confident tone in which he spoke. However his hair was blonde, unlike his mothers, which Eragon assumed he had inherited from his great-grandfather Athur.

"Ah, tis to be expected Lead Rider. Fear not that you have caused offense." Victor responded, waving his hands in dismissal of Eragon's fear.

"You words are welcome; however, forgive me if I am wrong. We have normally held our meetings at the beginning of each month?" Eragon said, cocking an eyebrow. "I believe we are not due to discuss matters until next week?"

"Ah, you are correct as always. No, Lead Rider, we contact you because we have another matter to discuss." The human king responded.

Eragon glanced back at the mirror that held Elira and then to Murtagh's. Their faces gave away nothing, and so he glanced at Arya who he found observing him. Ismira shifted her feet to his left.

"Very well, what is this issue that disturbs you?" Eragon asked, before shifting his gaze to Murtagh once more. "My brother seemed specific that this issue was important, in his letter".

"Over the course of the last several months, there have been a number of attacks upon the cities of the Empire. In recent weeks these have turned into disappearances" King Victor spoke firmly, Eragon raised his eyes in surprise.

"Disappearances of what kind?" Eragon asked

"Mostly they have been members of the Empire's naval fleet. Although recently, three members of the council in Gil'ead and the assistant to the governor of Dras Leona" Victor replied, and started at Eragon.

"Why have I not been alerted to this situation until now. If these disappearances have occured for several months..." Eragon stated, anger filling his thoughts at being ignored over the issues in Alaga sia.

"I apologize, Argetlam. I believed these where simply an issue of disagreements between the gangs that exist in those areas."

"Until recently, when government officials where taken". Eragon finished

"Exactly." Victor replied, after which Eragon could see the king looked worried.

"What in particular can I assist you with, your majesties?" Eragon inquired and glanced at Arya hoping to catch her gaze.

"We were hoping you might tell us what this is." Victor said, Arya still refusing to look at him, reaching to his left and asked his servants to hand him something.

Eragon stepped closer to the mirror in order to better see what the King had for him to look upon, and as Victor brought his hand back into view it held a piece of cloth.

holding the cloth in front of his mirror so Eragon could see it fully.

Eragon examined the cloth, a wave of recognition washed in his mind. The cloth that Victor held in his hand was made of a material died turquoise, around the edge it was braided with a border of golden leather. In the center of the cloth was an imprinted symbol of two hands joined together from within which a serpent rose, its head visible an inch above the clasped hands.

Is that... Saphira asked in his mind

Eragon took a breath as he examined the cloth and attempted a confused expression on his face as to try to ensure that the King, Arya and the two riders did not realise he recognized the design of the cloth. Eragon then turned his head to Blodhgarm who returned his gaze instantly, a look of recognition flashed in Blodhgarm's eyes before Eragon returned his eyes back to the mirror of the King.

"Where was it found?" Eragon inquired, passively.

"It was found in the river near Gil'ead by one of our military transport ships. The captain on board alerted us to its presence, though he did not know the origin." Victor replied.

"One was also found in our city of Ad n r." Arya stated and turned his attention to Eragon once more. He felt his legs wobble as he glanced upon her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Ebrithil, we had hoped you or your companions had heard of this, or seen it, before." Elira asked, her eyes cast on her master.

"I am afraid; I have not seen it before" Eragon lied, keeping his breathing slow. "Rest assured, I will look into the matter"

"I thank you, lead rider. I know not why, but this symbol is oddly troubling" Victor answered.

"Fear not your majesty, as I said I will look into the matter. However, I am sure it is nothing to worry yourself over" Eragon replied, a reassuring smile on his face. .

"That is reassuring, I shall prepare the evidence to be ready upon your arrival" Victor nodded.

Eragon raised both of his eyebrows in shock at what the King had suggested. Does he think I'm returning?

"I beg your forgiveness, your majesty, but I believe we have misunderstood one another. When I said I will be looking into the matter, I intended to do from Dragonhold." Eragon spoke passively

"I see." King Victor replied, Eragon detected a tone of irritation as the king then said, "I must ask how you intend to look into this issue when you are many hundreds of miles away, however this is a matter of importance to the security of the empire!

I understand it perfectly, This matter is more important than even he knows. Eragon thought to himself, though he kept his face impassive.

Little one! Be calm Saphira snapped at him across their mental bond

"I understand the importance of this issue, your majesty. However, my investigation into this issue will be undertaken on Dragonhold, while I stay to train my Riders" Eragon said, attempting to sound diplomatic.

"You will not consider coming to Alaga sia?" Victor asked.

"I am afraid not, not for this." Eragon replied.

"Perhaps the other matter that we need to discuss can convince you otherwise" Victor said, and again waved his hand dismissively at Eragon.

"There is something else that needs to be discussed?" Eragon inquired, he felt a slight anger towards the king for acting so.

You are refusing to come to his aid on this matter, little one. Saphira said

I know. But, I cannot reveal to him what I know of this emblem. As you know. Eragon snapped back

I do, but he does not. Forgive him for his anger, he only seeks to protect his people. Saphira replied. At her words Eragon realised she was right and that King was only acting so upon the information he has.

You're right...as always. Eragon said and sent her feelings of apology and love. Her musical hum flowed across their bond.

Eragon then returned his attention to the mirrors and his eyes fell upon Elira and Murtagh before looking back at the green mirror, Arya had been observing him as he spoke to the Saphira he could feel it, and then stood back from the wall the mirrors were hung.

"Well, if there is nothing else? I do not intend to be rude, but my students are waiting for our daily lessons." Eragon said and then opened his mouth to end the spell on the mirror.

"Wait, Eragon." Murtagh said. "There is something else that needs to be asked."

"Is there?" Eragon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ebrithil." Elira replied

"As you wish. What do you require brother?" Eragon inquired.

"Oh, well, it's not a request from me. " Murtagh answered, shrugging his shoulders at Eragon

"Nor me" Elira shook her head as she spoke. Victor said silently, his eyes focused upon Eragon baring into him.

"Nay, It is I who have something to ask of you." Came the voice of Arya from the emerald green mirror, the sound of her musical voice drew Eragon's eyes back to hers.

"If it is within my power, I would seek to grant your request. " Eragon replied after staring into the eyes of his old friend for a moment.

"I thank you for your kind words", Arya nodded in response at him and he noticed a flash of a smile across her lips before she settled back into her passivity. Eragon felt his blood rush at the sight of her smile.

"As I'm sure you are aware the Aghaeti Blodhren is upon us later this year."

"Yes, I am aware." Eragon replied; "It is hard to forget such a memorable event."

"Yes, I doubt it would be hard to forget" Arya said, a look of sadness in her eye. "I would like to know what your arrangements for the event are."

"As you wish, your majesty." Eragon bowed his head as he spoke, "We will contact the elves in Ellesmera and participate through mirrors. Here on Dragonhold, we will have a feast with the riders that return to their home. Finally, we shall sing along with our companions. In many ways, our celebrations will mirror those of your people exactly."

"That sounds well planned, "However, we had been hoping " Arya said, considering her words for a moment before falling silent "However, we had been hoping "

"We had been hoping you would join us here in Alaga sia, Ebrithil." Elira finished for Arya who looked to her left and bowed at something to the side, the mirror that connected Elira to the queen in the meeting.

"It would be a greatly increased the celebrations if you were to accept and attend, Eragon." Arya added.

Eragon was vaguely aware of Arya's words as he stood staring at the mirror, he felt all of the eyes in the focus on him as well of those in the enchanted mirror. Struggling to keep his face impassive, a single thought crossed his mind

Return to Alaga sia? Eragon thought to himself. I had never expected to return.

The thought was then absorbed by many others, as thousands of images and memories ran through his mind. The prediction Angela had given him, what would happen if he did return, should he, shouldn't he?

"It is a thoughtful offer, but we have students here that require our attention". Blodhgam spoke, and that snapped Eragon back to the room. His friend had obviously sensed his discomfort.

"They would be more than welcome here with you" Arya said, reassuringly.

What would happen if I return? What if I burst into flames as soon as I touch the land Eragon thought to himself and then amusement flowed through him from Saphira.

Oh, Little one. Behave, you are not going to burst into flames. Saphira replied

I might do, or maybe be struck down by lightning. Eragon said seriously, Saphira simply laughed.

Shut up Eragon replied embarrassed.

"It is kind of you to ask, but my place is here on Dragonhold with my students." Eragon stated, though not convincingly.

"Eragon" Arya's musical voice spoke; "You have been away from Alaga sia for close to a century. Many people have missed your presence in the world. We would seek to honour Alaga sia saviour. To honour our greatest hero, I hope you accept my invitation."

Eragon stared at her for a moment, absorbing what she said, a feeling of affection flowed through him as he closed his eyes.

Don't be foolish, little one. Came Saphira's voice before he said a word.

You wish to go back?

As do you, I can read you like the pages of a book.

Much has changed. Most of who we knew are dead.

Aye, Saphira acknowledged, but Arya, and Firnen are not and they were perhaps our greatest friends. Besides, the least we can do is pay tribute to Roran and Katrina and all else who has perished.

Eragon considered the power of her words and the emotion within them, deep down knowing that what she said was right. Opening his eyes once more, he found the eyes watching him eagerly. Ismira nodded smiling as he looked at her.

It will enable us to appease the King. He has been glaring at you for several minutes already, much like Nasuada used to do when you suggested something she did not like. Saphira noted, and Eragon glanced at the King to see still with the annoyed look on his face.

"Are you able to accommodate three of my students and Ismira?" Eragon asked, giving enough away without saying the words.

"Does that mean you will return, Uncle?" Ismira replied, and Eragon glanced at her before returning his eyes to the mirror. Arya's gaze was fixed on him, watching him intently.

"I will return for the Aghaeti Blodhren and while I am in Alaga sia, we shall investigate the Kings matter alongside his security forces and magicians." Eragon spoke firmly, though he had second thoughts in his mind, and he glanced at the King to see his face light up.

"Oh this is wonderful news, thank you Shur-tugal." Victor replied, and Eragon bowed his head.

"When will you depart?" Arya inquired, and Eragon considered her question for a moment.

"We will depart in two days, and the journey will take a little over a week and a half to arrive in Ellesmera. Some of the elves who left with me and Saphira will accompany us, there are several who have not returned to Alaga sia since we left."

"I know of those you speak" Blodhgam said, nodding. "I will contact them now".

"Thank you ", Eragon responded. "Myself and Saphira shall journey to Illirea at some point before the ceremony to seek the evidence he has."

"Very well, we will prepare for your arrival" Arya said.

"It seems your majesty the next time we meet, it shall be in person" Eragon said, and offered a smile.

"Wonderful news Indeed!" Victor spoke happily, "We shall meet in person as I have yearned for since my grandmother told me of you."

"It would be an honour to meet Nasuada's descendant." Eragon offered to the king who grinned in response.

"We shall look forward to your return to Ellesmera" Arya stated with a smile, which Eragon nodded his head stiffly in response to, and then the mirror along with the other three went blank.

Eragon stood in the room in silence several minutes as he absorbed what had just happened. They were returning to Alaga sia. A hint of anxiety crossed his mind as he considered what he might find when they return, his heart pained when he thought of Arya. She had been as beautiful as the day they parted, perhaps even twice as beautiful, and her voice still threatened to overwhelm his senses with his musical tone. Eragon allowed himself a smile at the thought of seeing her again.

"Ismira, please tell the students there Ebrithil shall be later for lessons" Eragon said softly

"As you wish, Uncle" Ismira replied and then headed out the door.

Turning to leave the room, Blodhgam waited and then proceeded to walk by him as they headed out of the door. They headed down a corridor, wordlessly knowing where each was going, and as they reached a turn in the corridor they both entered the door on the left and stood in front of rock.

"You recognized that symbol, old friend?" Eragon asked, glancing at the furry elf.

"It is the one you spoke off upon your return" Blodhgam replied, "The one the Eldunari mentioned?"

"Yes" Eragon nodded, "Come let us enter and speak with them of our departure"

Together, Eragon and Blodhgam, they both thought their true names and the rock in front of them started to sink into the floor below revealing a dark passageway into the place where the Eldunari where held.

"We're going to Alaga sia, Ebrithil?" Jacob asked eagerly, "I thought you said you would never go back."

"That was once true, young one." Eragon replied, and brushed his hair back behind his ear. He had gone to his office to find his students sat waiting for him. "But, we have received an invitation from the Queen of the elves".

"Arya Drotting invited us, Ebrithil?" Irim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She did indeed." Eragon answered, nodding his head before thinking to himself; Irim is too clever, she knows of what we felt for one another

"I would like to return to Ellesmera" Irim said. "I have not seen Father in such a long time"

"As would I" Aaenor declared.

"I'm glad, and you Jacob?" Eragon asked,

"I suppose. I didn't like it much, too many trees. Theres too many birds too, they make a lot of noise." Jacob frowned, and the other three laughed as one.

"Oh my dear boy, you are precious" Eragon said, wiping his eyes. "Don't worry, we shouldn't be there long, and this is important to your heritage as Dragon riders."

"When do we leave?" Aaenor inquired.

"We shall leave in two days. We will travel aboard the Talitha until we hit Alaga sian land." Eragon answered, "After we land me, you and Irim will fly onwards to Ellesmera along with Ismira."

"What about me?" Jacob asked, as the others nodded

"You will accompany Blodhgam, Vuilia, Rogarm and Svilo to Ellesmera upon horse back. You are not quite as strong a rider as you should be yet." Eragon said reassuringly, "You won't be long after us, perhaps only another week at the most."

"Alright." Jacob nodded sadly,

"Don't worry, small one. You will in charge of protecting our masters. For they cannot find their way without a strong young rider." Aaenor said, rubbing Jacobs shoulder. Eragon smiled with pride at his students caring for one another

"Really, well I'll just have to then if they don't have anyone else to protect them." Jacob stated firmly.

You shall be most terrifying, little one Ascari spoke in their minds, a hint of amusement at her riders excitement.

"Good, now go and back your belongings." Eragon said and they exited his office. Once they had all left, Eragon walked over the window and drew back the cloth curtain letting the afternoon sun shine into the room. Saphira lay perched on the balcony outside of the room, which was on the second floor of Dragon hold, and using climbing through the window Eragon went and sat by her side watching the horizon.

You are exited, Saphira?

I am, partner-of-my-heart.

As am I, we are returning to Alaga sia.

...


	5. Chapter 5: Afterall This Time

Chapter Five : Afterall This Time

The image within the mirror faded, leaving the enchanted mirror Arya faced blank and her alone in her personal quarters. Moments ago, for the first time in close to a century, she had been talking to the who she had missed most since the fall of Galbatorix. In the early years of his departure, they had remaining some contact with one another, communicating along the lines of his progress on the silent isle, as well with the affairs of Alaga sia after the Great War. These talks had ceased five years after he had left, when the duties presented to Arya, by her advisers, took up and absurd amount of time. Since that day, they had not spoken.

Ninety-three years since we spoke. Arya thought to herself. But seeing him now, how his eyes have changed. They possess more wisdom they are so different but I swear i could see that longing look. It pains my heart.

Arya cast her mind back to the day he left Alaga sia, the day in which her world had been turned upside down without her closest friend. She remembered the last real words she spoke to him, those of his real name. She remembered how he had spoken hers and her body had shaken down to her. She remembered, as if she had been told them only moments ago, the meaning of Eragon's true name and it had revealed everything to her.

"The depth of feeling had for me", Arya said out loud, a smile crossing her face as she spoke; "He truly loved me"

The revelation of his feelings in his true name had affected her, for she had always held a compassion and affection for Eragon, and she begun to realise that perhaps she did feel the same way that he did.

But he was human, his feelings would change Arya thought to herself, of the times she reassured herself that would be the case to try to remove him from her thoughts.

He was young, too young even for humans, to hold those feelings of love for long Arya thought.

Now, after all these years, seeing his face once more and hearing his voice had brought back the feelings she held for him into her mind. Over the years, she had come to realise that perhaps they could be together, that she did in fact have feelings for him that were greater than friendship.

Did I discover this too late? I can see in his eyes that he has changed, does he see me as he once did? Did I force him to accept we would never be together by remaining distant?

No, he understands my obligation and duty to my people. He knows my true self.

Does he still care for me? His eyes held pain, so much sorrow. Does he still wish that we could be together? Arya then thought of their conversation just now when he had looked into her eyes, she felt a shiver down her spine as she had minutes ago, she a glimmer of the feelings he had for her, but also his sorrow and pain at seeing her again. For many years she had begun to imagine what it would be like to have those beautiful brown eyes looking at her with love, and when the reality came to be it left her asking questions. Did I ruin our possible happiness by leaving and taking my mother's crown?

Arya sighed and let her confusing thoughts overcome her, the tears flowed down her cheeks and she felt all that she might never experience. Suddenly, a wave of soothing and calmness came over her, Firnen entered her mind

Peace, my loved one. Do not let these thoughts cause you pain. Firnen spoke caringly to her, he agreed to come did he not? A man who held the hatred you believe of Eragon would never accept to easily.

But, what if he does not feel the same? His feelings where present then, and my where not. What if his have faded as mine have grown? You saw his eyes, so much sorrow and pain. Arya argued, Firnen voice tried to soothe her mind.

You must not worry of these things. Eragon's eyes may have held pain in them, but I know you saw his joy at seeing you again. His eyes give his emotions away, trust me. He still cares for you deeply. Firnen said lovingly.

You are very wise, and I love you. Arya accepted with a smile, wiping his face with a cloth.

I love you too, partner-of-my-heart-and-mind. I am wise because I am a dragon. Dragon logic Is infallible. Firnen said wisely.

I've accepted your words must you jest? Arya laughed as she responded.

Only to see you happy once more. Firnen answered

Arya finished wiping her face to hide the marks of her sorrow before she turned and left her quarters and headed for the throne room in Tiadiri Halls. Several elves bowed before her as she passed them in the halls on her way and she found it oddly amusing. I never expected to grow into liking being bowed to.

As she entered the throne room she noticed that all of the elven lords and ladies were sat ready for her bemusement crossed her mind before she realised she was late for their daily conference. Bowing before them in apology she took her seat in the throne of the elven monarch. Settling into it, she cast her eyes around the room and the elven lords returned it instantly.

"My friends, I bring wonderful news" Arya exclaimed, excitement in her voice. "I bring news of an old friend returning to us our city."

"Of whom do you speak, Drotting." Lord Eterin inquired, casting a quizzical look at her.

"I speak of the one who assisted us so bravely in freeing this land. Je who helped us get revenge against the man who brought our fall." Arya replied

"Surely you do not mean "Lord Dathedr began before Arya interrupted him.

"I do. Eragon Shur'tugal, the saviour of Alagaesia will be returning to this land to assist us in our investigation of the recent attacks. He will also join us for the Aghaeti Blodhren" Arya declared happily.

Waves of muttering passed over the room along with gasps and other excited expressions by the elves congregated. Lord Eterin sat on his chair thoughtfully, eyes in his lap, appearing as the one in the room that did not have a reaction to the news.

That's strange. Arya thought, she wanted to ask him what was the problem but was interrupted in her thoughts

"This is great news, when shall we expect to receive the lead rider?" Lady Naelin asked, a smile upon her face

"He shall join us in little over a week and a half. He will be bringing with him his three current students to join our celebrations. As also will several of the elves who departed with him many years ago, and have no yet returned." Arya declared, and cast an eye at Lord Vanir.

"This is great news, Your Majesty. I look forward to seeing my daughter once more." He stated, happiness shone in his eyes.

"Aye it is. Let us prepare to welcome our old friends back." Arya declared; "We shall prepare the residence for the rider and his apprentices. Two weeks we have to prepare for such esteemed guests. We shall welcome them like no-one has ever been greeted before."

The lords and ladies clapped and nodded happily at her declaration and after twenty moree minutes of questioning and discussion, Arya departed to walk in the gardens. She headed towards an area that had been raised around thirty years ago. In the centre of this garden stood a small pond, and around the edge where several dozen golden lilies resting in the sun. Arya smiled as she saw Firnen lay on the grass near to the pond, and she walked over to him and sat by his side.

Are you excited to see Saphira again? Arya questioned after several minutes.

I am. Perhaps this is most excited I have been in many, many years. Firnen answered.

I am excited as well, to see Saphira and her rider. But something else fills me, my love. Arya replied, For the first time since that they we shared our true names. I am nervous about what the future brings.

Eragon stood on the deck of the ship that once led them from Alagaesia to search for the new homeland of the Wild Dragons and the Rider Order. All those years ago he had considered it would be the last time he stepped foot on the land of his birth, that he would live the remainder of his days, however long they may be, on a strange place where he would be forgotten from the lives of Alagaesians.

But here I am. Eragon thought, Ninety-eight years have passed, and I stand merely an hour away from Alagaesia.

It had been just over a week since they had departed from The Silent Isle by ship to sail back to the land of his birth. The journey had been peaceful, Eragon felt that the waves seemed to encourage the ship to go faster, along with the increased speed it traveled at due to being powered by the energy Eragon had stored within gems around the ship throughout the last century.

I stored this energy for the wards to protect eggs travelling to Alagaesia, never would I have thought they would protect me. Eragon said to Saphira, even though she was resting her eyes.

Eragon stood upon the deck of the ship alone for several moments before he felt a mind touch his, as he felt someone stand next to him as he cast his mind out towards Alagaesia.

"Ebrithil" Irim said as she took her place by his side.

"Ah Irim , how are you?" Eragon asked, a smile upon his face.

"It is cold at sea, but other than that I am well." Irim said, and at hearing her complain Eragon took off her cloak and wrapped it around her. "Thank you, Ebrithil."

"It is my pleasure; you and your fellow students are the most important of those beings aboard this ship". Eragon said and put his arm on her shoulders. They stood in silence for several minutes before Eragon felt Irim eyes upon him, he returned her gaze for a moment and saw a look of concern in her eye.

"You looked concerned, you are not happy to return to Alagaesia, to see your mother and father, little one?" Eragon asked caringly.

"I am, that is not my concern. I am excited to see them again", Irim replied "I was wondering if you were excited to return?"

Eragon smiled and returned his gaze to the see, and the master and his student stood in silence for several long minutes. Eragon could feel Irim eyes on him the entire time, and finally with a sigh he turned back to her.

"I am unsure of my feelings about returning, Irim ." Eragon replied as his eyes observed the young elf, "I was once told I would leave this land for good. I had taken the words to heart, and not expected to ever return."

"You are afraid?" Irim asked, raising an eyebrow in the process.

"Perhaps, I am. It is a strange feeling to be this close to my homeland" Eragon replied and cast his eyes out to see.

"Surely it is a good thing that we are returning, Ebrithil? We are assisting the King and the Queen in their investigations?" Irim spoke and Eragon smiled.

"Yes, we are, there is no doubt us assisting them is the right thing to do. What bothers me is that I cannot escape the feeling that I am not meant to return. Fate does not often change its mind." Eragon replied, "I suppose you are correct, and I am afraid of returning to Alagaesia"

"Don't worry Ebrithil. We will watch out for you" Irim said reassuringly, Eragon glanced at her and laughed. "I know. I know you will."

Eragon then glanced out at the sea in front, the formation of land beginning to form in the distance. As he did, the memory of the warning he and Blodhgam had received from the Eldunari flash in his mind.

So you are returning to the land of your birth. Umaroth's mind resounded in his

"I am, Umaroth-elda. I wish to take yourself, Glaedr along with several others eldunari with us. The Aghaeti Blodhren would be truly special if you where there in person, so to speak." Eragon spoke calmly.

We will come, it is fitting we experience this with you. After all, of what occurred at the last ceremony in our presence. Glaedr replied, and Eragon nodded in agreement.

"Elders, what off the symbol that has appeared in Alagaesia.". Blodhgam inquired.

"Aye, it is the one that you warned me off all those years ago. It cannot be a coincidence." Eragon agreed with the fur covered elf.

It is indeed a strange occurrence. Glaedr agreed.

I agree with Glaedr, but we have not felt the presence of that it represents in Alagaesia. Umaroth replied in Eragon and Blodhgams mind. We should be careful however, there is a shadow in Alagaesia, you know we have felt it these years. It hides in the darkness for now, but we must be wary. Alagaesia is not the place it once was and do not be surprised if you encounter things that you would not have expected from its inhabitants.

The memory faded from Eragon's mind, and the words reverberated in his thoughts. He was excited to return to Alagaesia, to see Arya again but in the back of his mind he knew that the land would have changed over the last century, and if this shadow did exist. He would have to be careful.

"We have arrived" Blodhgam's voice shouted through the air as the ship slowed as it drew into the docks at where it had once been. Ninety-eight years ago. Eragon smiled warily as he looked to the shore, and he saw a group waiting for them and above all else he heard the roar of an old friend.

"ERAGON, WELCOME BACK MY BOY." King Orik yelled from the shore, accompanied by his wife and guards.

Eragon grin widened, and he thought of the years he had spent away. Excitement passed over his bond with Saphira as she too was filled with happiness and joy at returning.

We have arrived. Eragon thought to her.

Aye, little one. Saphira replied, roaring into the air, happiness passed over them both. We have returned home.

It took them several more minutes until the ship reached the shore, at which point Eragon stepped onto Alagaesian land for the first time in a century. He stood up straight and breathed in the air, it seemed colder than that of Dragonhold and shiver was sent coursing down his spine. Aaenor and Irim seemed similarly affected by the change in climate and in the air as they had stayed on The Silent Isle longer than Jacob had. Likewise, the elves that had not returned to Alagaesia since their arrival at Dragonhold. They both spoke words in the ancient language to warm their clothes. Eragon instructed his students to do the same, and then headed to meet the procession of Dwarves that were approaching.

Eragon spotted Orik, his foster brother, at the head of the procession and immediately sped up to greet him. As they approached one another, they each grasped the others left shoulder.

"I do not believe mine own eyes. It is truly you Eragon" Orik said with a grin on his face.

"Aye it is brother. I have returned". Eragon replied with a grin matching the Dwarf's.

"Brightscales, you become more beautiful with the years. My people still tell tales of your repairing of our most precious gem."

It is an honour, Orik. I have missed your peoples riddles and rhymes during our Absense." Saphira said, broadcasting her thoughts

"We shall have some for you tonight, do not fear!" Orik roared with joy.

After enjoying his foster brothers welcoming grasp for several moments, Eragon then turned to the Dwarven kings wife, Hvedra.

"Welcome Eragon, Good to see you" Hvedra spoke slowly with a rough version of the humans language. Eragon smiled and bowed his head before responding.

"It is a pleasure to return, I thank you Hvedra." Eragon spoke in Dwarvish and saw Orik and his wives faces light up.

"You learnt mine language!" Orik responded happily to Eragon's learning of his language

"You honour us Rider" Hvedra said, still grinning widely which made her appear very beautiful to Eragon.

"I have had a lot of time to study, I thought it would be important to know Dwarvish at some point" Eragon said his grin never leaving his face.

"Aye, aye! This is truly good news. Come, Hvedra has prepared a banquet for you and your companions". Orik said, continuing to speak in Dwarvish.

"I thank you for your kindness, but how did you know when we would arrive." Eragon inquired

"Arya made sure I was aware of your return". Orik replied before leading Eragon and his companions towards the inn. "Does the human boy eat meat?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" Jacob asked, to which Orik grinned knowingly.

"Later, little one. Lets' eat and then rest, it has been a long journey" Eragon said with a smirk on his face as he placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder. He looked towards the elves and noticed their faces seem to light up now that they had returned home, with a smile on his face Eragon entered the hold where they would dine and rest.

Chapter 7

The area was pitch black but for the moonlight, that cast down upon the forest below. A single figure could be seen walking through the darkness. The figure pulled the hood of his cloak further over his head, nervously looking over his shoulder. A house came into his view straight ahead.

The cloaked figure entered the house and opened the door to his left, revealing a dimly lit room. The cloaked figure entered and closed the door behind him, casting the dimly lit room into greater darkness by shutting off what little light had entered the room. Despite the darkness in the room, the cloak figure walked onwards seemingly as if he knew where to go.

The cloaked figure walked towards the furthest end of the room and then fell to his knees. A light started to emanate in front of him and after several seconds it revealed a small glass orb placed upon a cushion atop a pedestal. The light continued to emanate from the orb and it enclosed the man in its rays.

The man blinked his eyes as he readjusted to the new light, and he found himself inside a great hall filled with light. From the walls hung crimson banners with the symbol of two hands clasped together, with the head of a snake visible only an inch above the hands. As he looked ahead of him, the man saw three figures sat in chairs atop a small raised platform.

"What news do you bring." One of the figures atop the platform said in a musky voice that sound rough to the cloaked figures ears.

"Your plan is working, my lords." The cloaked figured said,

"He has come?" another of the figures said

"Yes." The cloaked figure said.

"It is happening just as planned. Are we ready for the next part of our plan to activate?" The second of the seated figure said.

"Yes. We shall send them to meet his arrival in the land of his birth". The third seated figure that had yet to speak replied, the cloaked figure heard that he seemed to hiss as he spoke.

"He shall not see this coming" the first of the seated figure to have spoken replied and he raised his head. The cloaked figure saw that he had a grin on his face his red slanted eyes visible beneath the robes glistened with a devilish glow.

"Very well my masters, I will inform them" The cloaked figure responded.

"Do not fail us" All three of the seated figures roared as the light vanished before the cloaked figure and he found himself in the dark room once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival in Du Weldenvarden

Chapter Six: Arrival in Du Weldenvarden.

The birds outside Tiadara Halls were singing loudly when Arya awoke and, as she did every morning, sat on her bed for several minutes listening to their song. A smile touched her lips as she listened to them. Their songs filled with their excitement and happiness of the day that Eragon, who saved Alaga sia during the time of their ancestors, arrived in Ellesmera for the first time in close to a century. Rising from her bed Arya walked over to the window and looked out at the gardens of Tiadara Halls and was astounded to see that some of the flowers had taken deeper coloured petals. She couldn't help but smile as she spotted that many blue coloured flowers adorned the gardens.

It's as If the whole forest is bursting with excitement at Eragon's return. Arya observed to herself.

Good morning, loved one. Firnen replied, his mind brimming with joy. It is not only the forest and the birds. This morning i have noticed that even the elves in Ellesmera appear to be abnormally happy to see his return, it has been many a year since I have seen them like this. Are you not?

Good morning, Firnen. To speak honestly, I am more nervous than any other emotion. I must admit that, yes, I am also excited to see what he has become in his years away. Arya replied and she heard his humming in agreement.

After watching the birds for several more minutes, Arya washed her body and dressed herself in one of the finest robes she possessed, a tight fitting purple coloured gown. It had been sewn for her after her coronation and it was one of the most beautiful items in her wardrobe.

After getting ready and taking several minutes observing her image in the mirror, fiddling with her hair, Arya left her quarters and headed towards the great hall to eat breakfast. As she walked through Tiadara Hall a smile crossed her lips, she could see in the faces of the elves that they were bursting with happiness. When she arrived in the great hall she found Lord Dathedr sat at the table waiting to eat with her, as he did many a morning, she obserbed that he was garbed in a forest green robe.

"Good Morning Lord Dathedr. It is a pleasure to see you this morning." Arya said as she took her place at the grand table in the hall.

"Your majesty, might I say you look particularly beautiful this morning." Lord Dathedr said with a smile and helped himself to some bread and cheese that her servants had set out for them.

"You are most kind" Arya said with a smile as she sat down across from him.

I must disagree. Beautiful does not begin to describe you partner-of-my-heart. Although, it seems you may be trying to impress someone? Firnen said mischievously.

I simply want to look the part. I am a Queen welcoming an important leader to Ellesmera. Arya replied, but felt the tips of ears warm in embarrassment. Firnen's roar of laughter could be heard from outside.

"Is Firnen alright?" Lord Dathedr inquired at the sound of the Dragon.

"He is fine, amusing himself with crude remarks" Arya replied, trying to hide her embarrassment. Dathedr simply nodded and raised his glass to take a sip of his drink.

In truth, and Arya knew that Firnen had recognised this; she had wanted to ensure she looked her best to welcome Eragon back. In the back of her mind she was trying to impress for she remember that one of the things he had adored her for was her beauty all those years ago. Arya wanted to see if his feelings have changed, if his eyes would reveal anything as he looked at her. She didn't know for sure what would happen but deep down something was whispering to her, telling her that his feelings would be the same.

Oh how he used to look at me. I found it cute, perverse at times but cute. His eyes used to give away everything he was feeling, the most expressive eyes I have ever laid my own upon. Arya thought to herself as she remembered his deep brown eyes that she could lose herself in.

"Your Majesty?" Arya heard Lord Dathedr ask in the back of her mind

"What?" Arya replied as she snapped out of her thoughts. "I apologize, my thoughts were not my own for a moment."

"You need apologize, for I was simply inquiring as to when our guests was arriving?" Lord Dathedr asked.

"I believe they shall be in Ellesmera this afternoon, perhaps three hours' time" Arya replied.

"Very well, if you will excuse me, I will prepare the meeting of the council" Lord Dathedr said as he stood and bowed to Arya before exiting the great hall.

He has been a good friend this last century. Arya thought to herself as she watched the elven lord exit the great hall. He had acted as her primary advisor, such as he had for her mother, and helped her to adjust to the demands of the monarchy.

After finishing her breakfast, Arya retired to the room her mother had once used for meditation. The room was decorated with plants that let off the aroma of herbal teas, as to soothe the person who used it. Arya sat on a chair as she looked back on the conversation they had a week and a half earlier. She remembered how Eragon had frozen at seeing her again, and she had found herself unable to stop herself from looking into his eyes. His voice at first seemed to be angry at her but then she saw his eyes and how they looked at her soaking in all of her essence. She wished she could have greeted him without the elven lords this afternoon but knew it to be impossible.

How things have changed Arya noted to herself. Once many years ago, she and Eragon would be able to speak openly with one another. While with the Varden, they had been away from all the duties the elves placed upon her. Ninety-eight years later, she sat on the throne as the Queen of the Fair Folk and she felt her heart pain her as she knew she could not speak with Eragon as friendly as she had during the war. That the elven lords would look disapprovingly upon her if she was to speak openly with him of the feelings that he used to hold for her.

There was a time but he was too young, and I certain his feelings would change. Arya remarked to herself and sighed. While she had told Eragon he was too young for them to consider their feelings for one another, deep down she knew it to be a weak excuse. The look in his eyes told her that he would love her until the end of time itself; deep down she knew he would not forget her.

After meditating for a couple of hours, Arya left and headed towards the throne room where she would hold her daily meetings with the lords and ladies of the elven houses. They discussed many issues ranging from disputes between elven families, to the affairs of the humans who visited Du Weldenvarden as the peace accord she had signed with Nasuada allowed.

They still don't like it, after all these years Arya thought to herself

Elves are stubborn, I have noticed. Firnen replied mockingly,

You think Dragons are not? Arya said, and restrained a smile from crossing her lips.

Elves are much more stubborn, like little children that refuse to go to bed. Dragons on the other hand are stubborn because we know better, much like the little child's parent. Firnen remarked but before she could respond her opinion was asked by the council.

After stating her opinion, Arya listened to Lady Sonys describe how the humans trampled the homes of many creatures in the outer areas of Du Weldenvarden with no care for the inhabitants, and then to the opinions of the other dozen lords who wished to speak on the matter. The meeting continued for two hours as the council discussed a number of issues; from the livelihood of creatures in Du Weldenvarden, the reported lax behaviour in the elven cities in the human kingdom and the reports of the Urgals hunting within the elven lands. Arya found herself quickly becoming irritable at the opinions of the lords and ladies. As she was thinking of ways she could dismiss the meeting, Arya felt Firnen presence enter her mind.

Arya! Firnen roared in her mind, excitement and adrenaline coursed across their bond

What it is, partner-of-mind-and-heart? Arya asked, alarmed at the amount of excitement she felt.

Four Dragons have been seen on the outskirts of the city! Me, Elira and Islind or have gone to greet them. Firnen roared in happiness and Arya felt the wind that blew through his wings.

Very well, tell them we will welcome them on the open fields near the training grounds. Arya replied, feeling her own excitement rise.

"Lords and ladies, I am afraid we must end our meeting prematurely this day." Arya said regretfully, though she sighed in relief after she spoke.

"What is wrong your majesty?" Lady Sonys inquired

"It seems that our guests will arrive shortly." Arya replied and allowed a smile to cross her lips.

"They are here?" Lord Eterin asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Indeed they are" Arya replied, many whisperings amongst the lords and ladies. "There are four of them, so we shall welcome them to Ellesmera at the training grounds.

Arya stood and exited Tiadara Halls, the elven lords and ladies congregated and walked behind her, towards the training grounds. Arya felt her pace speed up involuntarily at the thought of meeting Eragon in person again; however she struggled to control it as no to appear too excited in front of her court. They walked for around ten minutes until they arrived at the open field and stood waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Where do you think they will arrive from?" Arya asked Lord Dathedr who had walked to stand at her side.

"I think from that direction. Yes there they are". Lord Dathedr replied with a smile on his face, his outstretched arm pointed at five dragons in the distance heading towards them. Arya's gazed followed his outstretched arm and an uncontrollable smile rippled across her lips at the sight of six dragons flying as one. She marvelled at the sight of it, particularly the size of Saphira who in the years since her departure from Alaga sia had grown to roughly three quarters of the size Glaedr once was.

Even Firnen looks smaller than her, and he has been larger than all of the riders that have returned to Alaga sia over the last century. Arya observed to herself.

Isn't she beautiful? Firnen asked Arya, and she felt his love and pride course across their mental bond at the sight of his mate.

She truly is the most beautiful Dragoness I have seen. Arya replied, and she watched the riders eagerly as they approached.

As they watched the dragon approach behind her, she could hear several similar remarks being passed between the elven court at how astonishing Saphira looked, and the beauty of the group of dragons together. When the group of dragon were barely fifty feet away from them they tilted downwards and began to head to the ground to land, Saphira spiralling to the ground in the manner Arya recognised from during the war, their scales gleaming in the sunlight. As Saphira finished spiralling to the ground, she opened her wings to slow her fall and slowly hovered to the ground, landing in a softness that was surprising to Arya given her huge size. Firnen sent Arya feelings of love and happiness as he landed by Saphira's left side.

Elira descended from Islindi r first as Eragon and the two young elven students unbuckled their legs in the saddle. Ismira, whom Arya had become fond of over the years and had grown a friendship with, descended from Vrita and walked over to stand by Elira. Arya, along with many of the elven court, stared up at the rider on Saphira's back in attempts to get a look at Eragon, yet his head was covered in a cloth that hid his face but protected it from the wind. Aaenor descended from his dragon, Glaedrius, after Ismira and stood by her as he waited patiently for his master to greet the elves first. Next to descend was Eragon, whom Arya watched carefully, as he jumped to the ground gracefully bending his knees as he landed, and untied the cloth that protected his face. As he removed the cloth, Arya caught a look at his eyes and a smile crossed her lips at him.

He looks handsome Arya noted to herself, though she had seen him in the mirror when she had invited him to Alaga sia, it was something wonderful to see him in person. Firnen laughter reverberated in his mind.

Eragon cast a glance, what seemed like a suspicious gaze to Arya, across at the group of elves congregated before turning his head upwards to Irim , who had removed her protective cloth from her face atop Islind r. Eragon held a hand upwards to his student who smiled and then grasped it as she descended from her dragons back. Arya felt a tingling sensation down her back as she watched Eragon act lovingly, and protective towards his student. Once she steadied her feet Irim bowed and Arya heard her say thank you in the ancient language, Eragon then turned to Elira and embraced her as an old friend.

"Elira" Eragon said as they embraced

"It is good to see you in Alagaesia, Ebrithil." Elira said, smiling

"It is good to see you; I have not seen you in person for many years" Eragon replied as they parted, holding onto her hands and observing her

"You look well." Eragon noted with a caring smile.

"I am thank you. I am happy as well to see you return." Elira replied, still smiling, as Eragon released her hands. Irim stood next to them scanning the group of elven lords, which Arya knew she was looking for her father.

Arya turned to Vanir and beckoned him forward with her hand, knowing he was Irim 's father, and as he arrived at her left side she spoke to him softly.

"Go to them; welcome your daughter back to her home."

"Thank you, your majesty." Vanir grinned as he responded to the queen, before heading over to meet the group of riders as they approached. Arya stared after him as not 10 feet from her Eragon paused as Vanir approached.

"Ah, old friend, it is wonderful to see you" Eragon said smiling as he grasped Vanir's right forearm, to which the elf responded.

"I had never thought to see you in our city again. It has been many years, and there a rumours that have spread that you have grown old. I am interested if this is true, and if you still possess your skill with a blade." Vanir said happily.

"I would be happy to see if I do, old friend. However speaking of possessing something" Arya saw him beckon Irim over putting an arm around her shoulder as she approached.

"I believe I have your daughter here. She has been looking forward to returning the most. "Eragon said and grinned, which sent a shiver down Arya's spine at its beauty.

"I believe you have, although I only wish her back if she has been working hard." Vanir said, and flashed a mischievous smile at his daughter.

"She is one the best I have trained, I can assure you. " Eragon said as he released his arm from Irim 's shoulder.

"Father" Irim said, Arya could hear the happiness in her musical voice.

"Oh my daughter, I have missed you" Vanir replied and embraced his daughter, lifting her into the air. "Your mother has longed for your return and now she will be the happiest in all of Du Weldenvarden."

"I have missed you both" Irim replied and smiled as her father put her down, they stood to the side as Eragon and Elira approached the congregation of elves.

Elira approached first and bowed to the Queen, before standing straight and standing side on with an arm outstretched she spoke softly,

"Arya Drotting, lords and ladies. It is my pleasure to present my Ebrithil, Lead Rider Eragon Shur'tugal, Lord of Vroengard and the Silent Isle."

Eragon nodded at Elira and then walked slowly towards the Queen and assembled lords. He stopped only five steps away from her and then stared at her intently. Arya's eyes couldn't help but be drawn to his as they stood mere feet apart observing one another. As she stared into his eyes Arya felt overwhelmed at the experience and wisdom that were hidden within them, and felt a shiver flow across her body as she drank in the strength of his presence. She couldn't help but notice his appearance, which she felt made him look handsome.

Arya noticed that his hair was trimmed shorter than it had been during the war and it was neatly styled. His face remained as handsome as she remembered it, his deep brow eyes bore into her as he returned her gaze. His chin was covered in a neatly trimmed beard though no hair was to be found under his nose. He wore a blue tunic that matched Saphira's scales with a golden trim in the pattern of a dragon that covered the left side of the garment. He wore blue leggings which copied the same pattern, which crossed over from the tunic his right knee, the Dragons tail wrapped around his left leg and finished at the end of his right leg. On his feet he wore a pair of plain black leather boots. At his waist rested a belt coloured a darker blue than his tunic and leggings upon which Brisingr hung in its sheath. As he observed her, he stood with his hands crossed over his abdomen and Aren, the ring of his father, glistened on the third finger of his right hand, accompanied by another ring with a silver gemstone on the same finger. Around his neck hung a cord that held something hidden beneath his tunic and the cord of his blue cloak, which flowed out down his back and several inches behind him magnificently in the sunlight.

He looks so much older, and he stands with an aura of command he did not possess before. Arya thought noticed at the way he stood straight with his hands linked, giving him the posture of a King. How he has matured.

For several long minutes they stood still, staring at one another before Arya realised he was probably waiting for her to greet him, as was his position as Lead Rider a role which held great prestige and respect amongst the elves.

"Atra esterni ono thel-" Arya started but was interrupted as Eragon knelt in front of her. A look of surprise crossed her face and as she looked around, she saw her reaction was mirrored by Elira and Ismira along with his two students as they saw the master kneel before the Queen. Behind her, several of the lords muttered between themselves.

Why are they surprised? Arya asked Firnen

Saphira says it's because they have never seen Eragon kneel before anybody before. He is as important as you are to them. Firnen responded, he too sounded a little shocked.

"Arise Shur'tugal, you need not bow before me." Arya said and lifted his head indicating for him to stand.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drotting. " Eragon said, indicating his respect to the elven monarch, yet as he spoke he did so with a passive look on his face as he stood and looked into her eyes.

"Un du evarinya ono varda, Eragon" Arya replied, with a smile on her face yet Eragon's face remaining neutral. Is he not happy to be here?

"Mor'rana lifa unin hjarta onr" Eragon said, completing the greeting.

He is so formal Arya noted to Firnen, and her heart dropped at hearing him sound as he did in their earlier meeting in the mirror

Perhaps he is just unsure how to talk to you as you were with him earlier Firnen replied.

Eragon then stood to the side, and glanced at the elven lords with a serious look in his eyes, as Saphira approached the queen.

Greetings Saphira, it has been a long time. You are more majestic than ever. Arya replied, speaking first for the Dragons are held above all others in Elven society.

Hello, emerald eyes. I too am glad to see you once more as is my rider, though he has unsure of his place here. Saphira replied, and Arya realised Saphira had closed her mind off to Eragon when she had spoken to her

"Our companions will arrive in little under a week." Eragon said after he finished greeting several of the elven lords. "They departed for Ellesmera shortly before we left King Orik's welcoming party".

"We have made the arrangements for their accommodation during their stay. Your tree house has been prepared also, Eragon" Arya said and smiled slightly, "We assumed your two students would like to live with their families during their stay?"

"I think they should, they have not been home for several years" Eragon replied and turned to face towards Aaenor and Irim , who Arya observed seem to hang onto his every word as it where a piece of great knowledge, "Go, meet your families and enjoy yourselves. At the normal time tomorrow come to me and we will continue your instruction, though at a reduced level"

"Yes, Ebrithil" Aaenor and Irim said in unison before they walked away from the field, Irim accompanied by Vanir.

Arya watched them walk away and when she returned her attention to those around her she found only Eragon and Elira and Ismira remained. The four Dragons had seemingly taken themselves off to get reacquainted and rest.

Don't worry, I'll see you later. Firnen said to her, and she felt his excitement at being alone with Saphira, his emotions across their bond sent a smile to her lips.

The congregation stood in silence for several moments, an uncomfortable silence between them, before Lord Eterin stepped forward and approached Eragon. Arya watched interested in what he would say, for he had not appeared happy to see Eragon back in Alagaesia at their meeting a week and a half previous.

"Welcome back, lead rider. I am Lord Eterin" Lord Eterin said and held out a hand in the human form of greeting. Arya saw Eragon glance at the elf in front of him, his left eyebrow raised in surprise, looking down at the outstretched hand. After a moment he grasped it and nodded. "It is a pleasure".

"What plans do you have for your stay, Eragon?" Arya asked as the elven lord took his place in the group. She saw him watch after the lord with a look of curiosity before he turned to her and spoke.

"I intended to leave that up to you, your majesty. I have nothing in particular I must do while in Ellesmera, aside from visit King Victor in Ilirea." Eragon said, she felt his eyes observing her again as he spoke.

"I see. As your host, I will strive to make your time with us enjoyable." Arya replied and offered him a friendly smile. "Do you wish to rest for now? Your journey must have been tiring"

"Yes, that would be appreciated. I am indeed tired from our journey and would very much like to retreat and rest." Eragon said, and then glanced at Elira, "I also have something to discuss with Elira with regards to her information upon the issue King Victor brought up. I would like to be brought up to speed with the affairs."

"Yes Ebrithil." Elira responded, and bowed her head.

"Very well "Arya said and nodded herself. Her heart pained her at the formality of her reunion with Eragon; she wished to be able to talk to him easily as they had during the war but could not due to the presence of her advisors. She knew they both had many questions to ask one another, the way his eyes kept gazing at her told as much since he had arrived.

Eragon held out his arm for Elira and she wrapped hers within his as he turned to head towards the tree house of the lead rider. At the sight, a strange feeling of jealousy rang through her at the contact Elira recieved from her master.

As they started to walk away she came up with an idea. "Wait, perhaps you would care to dine with me this evening and tell me of the life in the Riders new home?"

"That is an excellent idea your majesty. I was going to suggest you invite him to dine with the elven court. It will be an enlightening experience for us all. I am sure that many of the lords and ladies have question for the Lead Rider" Lord Dathedr added and smiled towards Eragon.

Barzul She used the Dwarvish curse to herself. Oh the joys of being the Queen, that I must dine with my court.

"I would like that". Eragon replied and glanced around the elven lords.

"I shall send a messenger to inform you of the time" Arya said with a smile before Eragon disappeared off with Elira.

Arya heard the elven lords and ladies disperse as she watched after Eragon as he walked into the distance. She felt a pang of pain at the sight of him acting so formally despite the fact she knew he must want to talk to her as she did to him.

At least I might be able to catch him after the dinner and talk to him more privately. Arya thought, as she smiled hopefully to herself.

"Hello, Arya". Ismira said, and Arya realised they were the only two left in the training grounds.

"Oh, Ismira" Arya returned her smile, "I did not see you there, but I am thrilled to see you again."

"As I you" Ismira spoke with a friendly tone in her voice, "Uncle is happy to be here, he just has a funny way of showing it".

"He was always awkward when greeted with formality" Arya noted in response, "All those years away on the island from civilization won't have helped I suppose."

"He's happy to see you" Ismira chuckled in response; "Anyway, I need to go speak to Murtagh and tell him Uncle has arrived"

"I'll see you tonight at the feast" Arya said, smiling as Ismira bowed and walked off.

Elira took her masters arm, and together they walked off towards the house the lead rider inhabited when he was Ellesmera. They walked in silence for several minutes, and Elira couldn't help but observe his face.

He's hiding his happiness at being here, pretending to be unsure about the environment. Elira thought to herself. Eragon, seemingly to understand her thoughts, returned her gaze.

"How are you?" Eragon asked,

"I'm well. I've been in Ilirea for the past three years, getting accustomed to spending my time in Ellesmera has taken a bit of time. "Elira replied,

"I understand. Humans are very different to your people." Eragon said and he returned his gaze to the trees in front of them. They walked for several more minutes before they reached the tree house, several feet from the point of entrance Eragon turned to Elira and concernedly looked into her eyes.

"What is it Ebrithil?" Elira asked,

"Elira, over the years I have told you a great many of my secrets, and secrets of the Riders" Eragon said, "You have been, by far, my greatest accomplishment and I am proud to call you my right hand.

"I am eternally grateful for the trust you have shown in me" Elira responded, and a smile touched Eragon's lips.

"I know. However, there is something that bothers me. I no longer know who I can trust in this land, and the information I have shared with you would be a high value commodity to many who inhabit this land." Eragon said as they continued to walk towards the tree house.

"What is your request of me, Eragon?" Elira said, stopping and glancing at her master.

"I wish to ask something of you. I want you to make a promise to me" Eragon said, "While we are here, I wish to keep certain aspects of the past century away from the preying eyes of the elves."

"I understand, what is it you wish to not be spoken off?" Elira asked,

"You remember the time when I left you in command at Dragonhold." Eragon spoke in a quiet tone.

"I do, when you left to go to " Elira began her response.

"Peace." Eragon said, silencing her. "That information and the fact I left at all is what I wish to keep between us and our elven companions"

"I understand" Elira responded, though to her own thoughts she was confused at his requirement for secrecy.

"I am proud of you, and I thank you for keeping this a secret for me". Eragon replied, and then headed towards the tree house. "I will see you later today at the Queens feast".

Elira simply nodded in head as Eragon disappeared up the steps of the tree house. She stood there for a moment feeling confused at what he had asked her.

Why doesn't he want them to know he left Dragonhold for ten years? Elira thought to herself.

My small elf, we ourselves have been told little of why he left. Only Ebrithil Blodhgam, Vuilla and Yaela know the full details. It is an important issue to the Lead Rider, and it seems he does not trust the elves completely. Islind r thought to her

You are right as always. However, he always spoke fondly of them, and didn't Saphira-elda say that he and the Queen were once close friends? Elira replied to her partner-of-heart-and-mind

I believe so, which it makes it more apparent that he does not trust the elves. It would also seem that extends to include her. Islind r thought in response. Elira lingered for a moment considering her Dragon's words before she wandered back to her room in Tiadara Halls.


	7. Chapter 7: A Homecoming Feast

Chapter 7 : A Homecoming Feast

Arya was sat in front of her mirror, in her quarters, within Tialdari Hall. After taking a bath she had begun brushing her hair, ridding it of knots and tangles, in order to ensure that she looked her best for her role as host for the coming feast. While she was sat in front of her mirror, her mind was troubled. In the hours that had followed Eragon's arrival in Ellesmera, earlier in the day, she had spent her time either in her room, or in the meditation room, thoughts going over the ways in which she could speak to him away from the prying eyes of the Elven lords and ladies of her court.

Firnen had attempted at various points during the day, despite him being preoccupied by Saphira, to offer his opinion or thoughts on the matter. The two Dragons had departed from the training ground and ever since they had been resting near Oromis' home on the Crags of Tel'nae r. Arya caught glimpses of images of a large building in the shadow of a mountain range surrounded by forests and gardens, as Saphira shared memories and their experiences over the last century in Dragonhold. Likewise Firnen had showed Saphira images of his life in Alagaesia with Arya, images of their nights spent star gazing warmed her heart.

Unfortunately, despite their combined thoughts, she and Firnen had not been able to think of a way to talk to Eragon alone. Firnen had suggested kidnapping Eragon, intended partly in humour, but Arya doubted that it would go down well with the elven court.

You could always just ask him to come speak to you. Firnen observed as she stopped brushing her hair and paused in the halfway point of her room as she made her way to her wardrobe.

Perhaps, but what if it isn't even a good idea? Arya said, worry growing her mind. He seems so different now, and not just his appearance. His eyes gazed around the people present this afternoon with such suspicion, it seems like he doesn't want to be here.

Saphira says that he was just being cautious. For many of their early years away, they both longed to return home and that continued for many years afterwards. Firnen replied.

Why didn't they? Arya asked, her mind thought back to the times she wished they would return

The prediction given to him by strange-herbalist Angela was one he took extremely seriously. He didn't expect to ever return, so his reaction is only natural. He is like a fish out of water. Firnen replied wisely.

Has Saphira changed? Arya inquired, Firnen had spoken little of Saphira during the day preferring to keep her to himself.

Yes. Firnen replied, and Arya felt her heart drop. But not in the way you fear of Eragon. She has grown wiser and more mature during her time in Dragonhold. She has learnt to be patient from her time dealing with the Wild Dragons, and has listened to the words of the Eldunari which have given a great deal of knowledge. I am positive it is the same with Eragon.

Has she spoken much of their lives? Arya thought after a couple of minutes considering his words.

She has discovered a great deal about how they have both lived their lives. However there are some things that I have yet to discover and I doubt I will. I feel that she is keeping some things to herself. Firnen replied, I think perhaps there have been events they do not wish to tell us.

Why? Arya inquired.

Firnen was silent for a moment before he responded, I do not know but shouldn't you be going?

Arya thanked her partner for reminding her before she withdrew from his mind. For several minutes she stood in front of her wardrobe, glancing over the robes and dresses that hung there waiting to be chosen. After narrowing her choice, Arya decided upon wearing a tight-fitting green dress that matched her eyes. After fifteen more minutes, Arya took a final glance at herself in the mirror before she left her room and headed towards the great hall where the feast would occur.

I think I'll take the garden route Arya thought to nobody in particular as she headed into the courtyard and walked through the various gardens that existed for meditation and relaxing.

After several minutes of walking through the gardens, she arrived at the one that held many of her favourite flowers. There were a variety of different plants and flowers which she had requested be laid out for her. As she walked through the garden, her pace slowing to enjoy the view, she saw the bushes that grew lavender coloured berries, which when crushed would let off a wonderfully soothing aroma of mint, along with a lilies and roses of various colours. After pausing to admire the garden for several minutes, she headed to leave the garden and enter Tialdara Halls once more however one flower in particular caught her attention. Closest to the entrance there was a collection of the flowers she knew to be the black morning glory that Faolin had sung for her.

I still miss him. Arya thought to herself. She stood there for several minutes before wiping away a tear that had run down her cheek as she stood staring at the flower remembering the happiness that Faolin had brought into her life.

With a final lingering gaze at the flower, the image of Faolin faded from her mind and she headed towards the door that would bring her into a corridor that led directly to the great hall. In her head, Arya ran through numerous questions that she wanted to ask Eragon about his experiences with training the new riders, about the wild dragons and the identities of the Eldunari they had rescued from Galbatorix.

As her mind wandered to questions of his personal life, such as his hobbies and whether he continued writing poems, she had to remind herself not to discuss such personal affairs in front of her court in order to keep the appearance the elves expected of their Queen. She remembered how her mother had been careful to only discuss such matters in private, or never at all. Over the last century she had learned, slowly at first, of the standard that the elves expected, even demanded in some instances, from the one who was their queen. Arya was off the opinion it was simply to try to remind their allies that the elves were the noblest and fairest race in Alagaesia.

For ones that do not show emotion, the level of self-pride my people hold is remarkable. Arya remarked to herself, letting a smile cross her lips.

The truth of the matter, as she had come to the opinion, was that the elves despite the standard she was expected to represent were becoming more human in their emotions. Elves were more expressive than they had been in the past, and many had inserted themselves into human cities and towns living happily over the past century.

As too the matter of love was becoming more prominent since Arya's coronation as Queen. The number of Elves that settled for decades with one mate had been increasingly steadily over the past century. There were also more elven children being born each year, and a couple having multiple children had also started to become a more regular occurrence. In some elven cities, there existed families of two or three children by a couple that had been together for several decades.

It seems since Eragon renewed the bond, and the subsequent return of the Dragons has affected us at a very intimate level. Arya thought to herself as she entered the great hall.

She made her way to the head of the table where there were three empty seats. Behind the three, she noticed Lord Dathedr stood waiting and a smile appeared on his face as she made her way towards him.

"Your majesty" Lord Dathedr said, and pulled out a chair in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Thank you" Arya replied as she sat down, flashing him a smile as he took his seat to her left. Arya looked quickly to the empty seat to her right and realised Eragon had not arrived.

"He'll be here soon." Lord Dathedr spoke kindly, and she turned her head to see him looking at her with a gentle expression. Arya nodded her head gently before scanning the table. Three of the elven riders had arrived in time to join the feast, along with one dwarven rider who had been observing a human group that had been visiting Du Weldenvarden. Next to them to Arya's left, was where Ismira and Elira sat.

"Your majesty" Elira and Ismira said in unison as Arya flashed them a smile. For several minutes they talked off unimportant things, before the doors of the great hall swung open to reveal Evanriel, the mother of Aaenor, escorting Eragon along with Lord Asiril whom which Eragon was in animated conversation as they entered. Arya noticed that as soon as the doors had opened all of the eyes in the room had turned to greet them which allowed Arya the chance to observe Eragon fully.

Arya noticed that he was wearing a formal tunic made of a white material with a black trimming. On the right arm of the vestment a vine wove its way up his arm, along his shoulder to the collar before it split and two separate vines travelled down his chest to the hem of the tunic before disappearing behind him onto the back of the garment. He wore black leggings that had various symbols of the Ancient language emblazoned on in a white coloured pattern, and on his feet he wore black leather boots.

He does dress up well. Arya thought to herself, and allowed a quick smile to find itself to her lips. As she watched the trio headed up towards the head of the table, she noticed that the one thing that caught her attention was the way in which he carried himself as he walked.

He walks with such confidence in himself. Arya thought watching him. Eragon took long but graceful strides as he walked, and held his head high with a straight back and neck which gave him the look Oromis once held. A man that is certain of who he really is

As they approached their seats Eragon clasped Lord Asiril on the shoulder and smile, the elven lord returning his gesture, the two elves that accompanied him took their seats, Eragon made his way to the seat at her right and bowed before her. She smiled at him, and noticed that in his hand he held a bottle that bore no label, curiosity gathered in her mind.

"Good Evening, Eragon. It is a wonderful pleasure that we are able to host this feast for your arrival" Arya said, and greeted him with a smile.

"You honour me, your majesty" Eragon replied, tipping his head before looking directly into her eyes. "I was once told never to come to a feast without a gift for the host. In respect to that, I have something for you."

Arya took the bottle from his outstretched hands and twirled it in her hands for several moments. "Your gift is appreciated, however, forgive my bluntness but what is it?"

"It is a bottle of Faelnvir. It is one of the many we have created on our homeland." Eragon smiled and to a number of the riders smiled to themselves.

"I thank you, Eragon" Arya replied, and removed the cork to smell the spirit. "It has a most peculiar aroma. I do not recognize the fruit."

"It is one only found, as far as I am aware, in the southern forest of The Silent Isle. Blodhgam named it an "Aszuberry."" Eragon replied, tipping his head before taking his seat. Arya watched him for several moments before turning her attention back to the rest of the table. Rising to her feet she spoke in a strong voice as she declared the feast to begin.

At her command, the covers of the plates hovered several inches into the air before disappearing silently. Eight elves poured wine and Faelnvir into the glasses of the guests at the feast as they enjoyed the selection of vegetables and bowls of soup.

As they ate, music was played by enchanted harps and violins dotted around the great hall and idle conversations were struck up between groups of the guests. Arya spoke to the riders and Lord Dathedr that were dotted around her, and when she could spoke to Eragon directly though his attention was requested by the majority of the elven court.

"Master Rider" Lady Cecail said, her head resting on her linked hands. "I am intrigued into your current students. How many do you currently have? How do they current students of yours fare in their studies?"

"I have three, at this moment in time." Eragon replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "A human boy named Jacob along with Aaenor and Irim . To speak honestly, they are perhaps the best that I have taught."

"How so?" Lord Dathedr inquired, his attention focused entirely on their guest.

"It is not something I could say lightly. For I have had a hand in the training of all of the new riders, and I have taught some truly gifted individuals" Eragon said indicating Elira and Ismira and the other riders gathered with his right hand. "But these current students astonish me. Irime and Tin v n are the most gifted in understanding their bond with one another. They possessed the technique and understanding Saphira and I developed after several years, in a matter of months after arriving. Aaenor and Glaedrius are exceptional negiotiators. Jacob and Ascari, despite being the youngest of those I have trained, have an impeccable set of morale standards. It would not worry me to send them to complete the tasks I set for my students that are coming to the end of their studies with me."

"You are too kind, Ebrithil." Irime replied, smiling at Eragon.

"I speak nothing but the truth, young one." Eragon responded, returning her smile.

"If I am not too ambitious with my question" Lord Satine began, "Might you share some of what their training entails?"

"I am also interested, Master rider." Lady Cecail added.

"I can share small aspects, but nothing of great importance. I am sorry" Eragon replied, and took a drink from his glass.

"I'm sure anything you wish to wish to share will be greatly appreciated" Arya spoke and smiled kindly,

"As you wish, Drotting." Eragon said as he put his glass down, Arya's expression faded slightly as he greeted her formally, "Let me see, what where we discussing before we left?"

"Healing" Aaenor offered from three seats to Eragon's' right.

"Ah, yes. At least you have been listening" Eragon remarked, and many of the elven lords and ladies laughed and grinned.

"When I teach my students a topic it is my aim to implement it in order to ensure they understand the effects that it can have on the world, much as Oromis did with my training." Eragon spoke, taking another drink before he continued, "In the case of healing, I ask them to search out injured animals in the forests and gardens outside. They are to heal the injuries in whatever method they can."

"How does that help them understand the effects of what they do" Lord Vanir inquired, Arya along with a number of the lords watched Eragon intently. Several of the riders smiled to themselves, obviously remembering the lessons they were taught.

"We heal them in their own environments, and they do not know who healed them. It creates fear in the animals as to what almighty being could have found them in the safety of their homes." Irime stated after several deliberate moments of silence from Eragon.

"It teaches us that despite we have the ability and the authority, as riders, to heal the injured. It is important to remember that to some the power as almost godlike. It helps us to keep a perspective on how we should use our power carefully, and not exploit it, being mindful of the lives we can impact upon."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Eragon replied, and Irime bowed her head in slight embarrassment. "As I said, perhaps the best group of students I have taught"

"Remarkable." Lord Dathedr muttered, and several of the elven lords murmured in agreement. "You should be proud of what you teach. These are important realisations for young ones."

"Thank you, my lord" Eragon replied bowing his head.

The conversation continued for another hour on the matters of what the students had learned, and Eragon reveal small details of what he would teach them in the future. As he spoke, Arya found herself mesmerized by his speaking ability. In the past, when being addressed by figures of authority Eragon had been nervous, perhaps even shy, to speak confidently for fear of being considered a fool. That seemed to have passed as he matured over the last century, for now he could command the entire rooms' attention with his words. Neither did Eragon shrink at the dozens of eyes focused on him. Arya remembered the time he was asked to give speeches to the Varden and she remembered that he would be shaking before and after the experience.

This Eragon is confident; he believes that people want to hear his words. Arya thought to her, and raised her glass to her mouth as she felt herself smile.

After ten minutes of listening to Eragon, Arya felt it time she asked him a question, for she had let the lords and ladies hold his attention for most of the feast.

"Eragon" Arya said, the lords and ladies paused to hear the Queens question. "Perhaps you could tell us off your home. I know that I, along with many of my court, wish to hear of the place."

"Our home is not closed off to visitors. We often wish that more people would visit" Eragon replied, gazing at her firmly and she felt his meaning. "But I would be happy to share the details with those who are interested"

Is that why he is acting strange around me? He is upset I never came Arya thought to herself.

"Our home is perhaps twice as large as the ancestral home of the riders of old, for those of you that knew Vroengard." Eragon began, and Arya saw several of the elven lords nod their heads. "A vast amount of the island is covered in a forest. It is made up of many types of trees. There are oaks, pines a vast assortment, each breath-taking in their size and beauty, though they do not compare to Du Weldenvarden."

"Along the eastern edge runs a mountain range we named "The Silent Hills", more as a gesture to humour to the Dragons that live there. Let me assure you, they are far from silent" Eragon smirked, and the riders also allowed smiles on their faces. "It is in the shadow of the mountains we built Dragonhold."

Arya and the elven court listened intently as Eragon described the design of the building, along with details of the layout inside and of the village that surrounds the main halls. She felt an image building in her head of the island, Eragon teaching young students out in the gardens that surrounded the building with Dragons flying in the air above. As he finished his story, she saw a look of admiration of many of the elven courts faces at what they had achieved on the island.

"The view is tremendous from the observation camp, I often enjoyed several days at a time meditating." Eragon finished and took a drink from his glass.

"It sounds wonderful, Eragon. I am sure you will receive a few more guests from elves once the news spreads" Evanriel, Aaenor's mother, spoke from seven seats to Arya's left.

"You have not told them off the greatest part of the surroundings. Ebrithil" Ismira spoke, as Eragon began to talk to one of the elven riders, Sindari, who sat to his left.

"Indeed mine master has not spoken to you off the beauty of the gardens" Barrik, the dwarven rider, roared in delight.

"What is this beauty that you have neglected to tell us off, master rider." Lord Satine responded to the Dwarf's revelation.

Eragon laughed, causing many heads to turn to face him. "Fear not, it is not some great secret. The gardens are a collection of gardens that surround Dragonhold. I had not wished to speak of them due to the fact my current students have yet to create their own."

Irime and Aaenor looked at one another and then returned their gaze back to Eragon. Arya saw confusion in their eyes.

"Though they know of their existence, and have visited them. They do not know how they came to be, yet." Eragon said, and took a sip of wine.

"The gardens that Barrik and Ismira speak off are one of tasks you must complete before I deem your training finished" Eragon spoke softly, looking at the students. "When the time comes, I ask all of my students to go into the grounds and sing a garden into shape. It often takes many weeks, even months to complete, but when it is done it proves to me that my students possess the calmness within themselves to find beauty despite their responsibilities"

"What do they base their creation off? What are the requirements you set?" Lord Dathedr asked

"The only requirements are what they can imagine." Eragon replied, "You see, the garden is supposed to reflect the inner emotions of the person, what they love and find beautiful in the world."

"As a dwarf, my love is for mine clan and for mine people. I shaped trees into the banners of the clans and of the most revered of Dwarven kings." Barrik said, and then glanced back at Eragon.

"A perfect example" Eragon replied and Barrik bowed his head.

For the next thirty minutes, the riders that were present described their gardens to the elven lords. After the last had spoken, Arya and the elven lords looked bewitched by the beauty they had been described.

"A most beautiful lesson Eragon-elda." Lord Satine remarked before bowing his head.

"Thank you, my lord". Eragon replied and smiled contendly.

The guests descended once again into chatter as Eragon began chatting to another of his elven students, Noldorin. Noldorin was a tall, elegant male elf with blonde hair. He was off Vraels house, which was one of the noblest of all the elven families, as carried himself and spoke confidently. After ten minutes, Lord Eterin interrupted Eragon's discussion with a question of his own.

"Ah master rider, might I ask a more personal question". Lord Eterin spoke firmly, before waiting for Eragon to turn to face him. "What has it been like staying for so long in solitude on a faraway place?"

Eragon stared at the elven lord for several moments before he opened his mouth to speak. At which point Arya thought she heard a hint of pain in his voice.

"It was difficult to begin with, as I'm sure you understand. I was separated from my friends and family, all of the people that I care for." Eragon said, and Arya turned her head away to control her emotions. "But, as the years went on I found myself able to concentrate on my work. I studied with the Eldunari and learnt a great deal of knowledge from them"

"Really, you never once left the isle? That is a long time to teach and study in solitude."

Arya saw Eragon's ears twitch at Lord Eterin's words, Elira turned to face her master with a cautious look. There was an eerie silence in the air for several moments before Eragon replied;

"No, I did not leave." Eragon said, Arya noticed his voice seemed defensive. "The knowledge of the Eldunari has kept me more than busy along with the tutelage of my students"

"Fascinating." Lord Eterin, said with a cocked eyebrow. "I hope that I may have the chance to hear more of your life."

"I'm sure I can find the time." Eragon said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"You studied with the Elders?" Arya offered, to defuse the situation.

"I did. They have been a magnificent gift over the last century, sharing details of their race and off the history of Alagaesia." Eragon replied, and Arya listened intently as he described his knowledge of the Dragons war with the elves and the according peace negiotiations.

"You have been truly lucky" Arya said astonished. Eragon simply bowed his head and smiled in return. The feast continued for over an hour longer, during which the elven lords and ladies steadily made their departure until only half a dozen remained at the feast.

"Your majesty, I thank you for your kindness in providing this feast for us." Eragon said standing,

"It was no great extravagance". Arya replied, smiling at him.

"All the same, it was generous." Eragon said, and smiled back "But I have travelled far and I would like to return to my accommodation and recover."

"Yes, I can understand." Arya replied, and then quickly added; "Would you care for some company on your way back to your tree house?"

"Ah I must apologise, your majesty" Lord Asiril spoke as he stood along with Eragon, "I have already stolen the lead riders attention for another matter. I have some paintings, which I told him about when I visited, that he is eager to see"

"Do not worry, my lord." Arya replied, her heart sunk at not being able to talk to Eragon in private.

"I would be happy to have your company some other time your majesty." Eragon said as he bowed.

"I would appreciate your time, Eragon " Arya replied and Eragon bowed his head before escorted by Lord Asiril out of the great hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble in the Empire

poseidon's son - Good Lord, You may have uncovered one of the future parts of my story!

Elemental Dragon Slayer - Thank you for the compliments on my writing of Arya. It is a character that I'm having the most trouble with. Getting the change in her demeanor over the last century is a hard task. I'm trying to show that her feelings have developed and that she has also grown WHILE still keeping her close to the Inheritance Cycle depiction.

ratafia - I apologize for my use of Cliffhangers, but at the moment not much "action or adventure" is going on so the plot development (Aside from ExA) has to be built via suggested images of the threat to come.

Masteroftime - Thank you for the review. I am currently working on Chapters 13-15. When I have them at a level that deserves to be posted here, I will go back and revise Chapter 7.

Apologies to the other reviewers that I haven't replied directly to, all your comments are invaluable. But these in particular brought up some issues which i felt required some attention. I love you all!

Chapter Eight : Trouble in the Empire.

What is going on...we've never heard of these types of troubles before. Victor sat thinking to himself while he rested his head on his clenched fist. Over the decades that have passed since the fall of Galbatorix the land of Alaga sia had been in peace, but recently a problem had arisen throughout the human kingdoms that threatened to destabilize the peace that the citizens had known for most of their lives.

The Lead Rider says that it is nothing to worry about, but why does his words not reassure me? He hasn't seen Alaga sia since he first left, can How can he understand? Victor thought to himself, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"My King?" Came the voice of one the Lords, Tornath of Teirm. Victor opened his eyes and remembered that he was in the middle of a meeting with his council of advisors. As he glanced around the room, he noticed many of the Lords sat with confused expressions on their faces at his silence. The meeting was being held in one of the larger halls in the Ilirea castle. Pictures of the Human kings and queens of old, rescued from Galbatorix's vaults, adorned the walls. In the center of the room sat a table that could fit around five and twenty people comfortably and it was made from a deep scarlet wood of the trees found only in the Spine.

"My Apologizes, my lords and ladies." Victor spoke in an apologetic voice, "I am troubled by the events of which you speak."

"Indeed, your majesty. As we all are." Tornath replied before turning his head to the Lady sat next to him, "As Lady Fortini was telling us, there has been an attack on Gil'ead."

"Has anybody claimed responsibility for the crime?" Victor said, a frown crossing his face.

"None as of yet my King, however, witnesses have informed us that the men's clothing was embroidered with the same symbol that was washed up several weeks ago." Lady Fortini responded, Victor noticed that she sat stiffly in her chair with a grim look on her face.

"You say there where witnesses?" Victor asked, as surprise ran through him. The previous attacks had been stealthy and did not raise attention.

"Yes, several of the cities guards where present at the time." She responded, after nodding her head.

"What exactly was this attack?" Tornath asked,

"They attempted to raid the barracks in Gil'ead. Their intentions for doing so however, are still a mystery." Lady Fortini replied. "Nothing was taken"

Why would they walk into a military barracks in one of the most heavily guarded facilities without taking anything? Victor thought to himself, resting his head on his linked hands.

"Most curious" Leo, Earl of Palancar Valley spoke, and a murmur of agreement passed throughout the congregated lords.

"We must hope that the Riders have found some reference to this group that could aid us." Lord Tornath said, as there was a extended pause in the discussions. "Has the lead rider informed you off his plans while in Alaga sia?"

"We spoke briefly off the matter when I first contacted him, however no correspondence has occurred since." Victor replied, "I am expecting to talk to the Lead Rider shortly after our meeting concludes, as we hold our monthly discussions."

"Very well" Lord Tornath spoke and tipped his head.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say, I hope he and his riders will be able to help us on the matter." Lady Foritini stated,

"As do I." Victor replied, thinking to himself as the council left the room; I think they may have their hopes pinned too greatly on Eragon's help here.

Victor quietly stood, straightening the creases from his robe, before he exited the meeting room. He had just instructed one his servants to tell his wife that he would be done with his duties in a couple of hours, when he saw Murtagh approaching him in the castle halls. He thanked the servant and then headed towards the windowsill where Murtagh had paused, and with one look at Murtagh's face knew that something was wrong.

"Murtagh, what is the problem?" Victor asked as he approached the rider.

"I have just heard of what happened at Gil'ead." Murtagh replied in a coarse voice, "I have known one of the guards who was injured for a great many years."

"I am sorry, but we are taking measures to increase the level of the security in our cities." Victor replied, as he started heading towards where he would talk to the Lead Rider. "With Eragon in Ellesm ra, i hope to request that his riders be stationed in the cities to ensure their protection"

"A good decision." Murtagh responded, "You are due to meet with him?"

"Yes, as usual." Victor replied, "You are welcome to join me."

"Thank you, your majesty. I would be happy to talk to him." Murtagh lips twitched in a small smile as he followed the King.

As they sat waiting in the Kings study Victor talked to Murtagh about which Riders, in his opinion, would be suited to the task he would request from Eragon. Murtagh had become a trusted advisor whose opinion Victor could trust, as he had done with Victor's father and grandmother. As Murtagh finished explaining the origins of the human riders, Eragon's image appeared in a mirror decorated by numerous depictions of Dragons.

"Greetings, your majesty. " Came Eragon's voice, followed by the rider tipping his head in respect. "Brother"

"Ah, Lead Rider. As always it is a pleasure to speak with you." Victor replied, with a small smile on his face.

"The pleasure is all mine." Eragon replied courteously,

"Brother you arrived well in Du Weldenvarden?" Murtagh said after a second or so of silence.

"I did, the elves have welcomed us extremely warmly. I had never expected such." Eragon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why shouldn't they? Afterall, you are the one that saved their race." Victor responded with a cocked eyebrow.

"I suppose, however the Elves where never so at ease with showing happiness when I last knew them." Eragon replied, folding his fingers together. "When I first visited Ellesmera during the war, they only expressed happiness at seeing Saphira. I was very much in the back of their thoughts."

"A lot of things have changed" Murtagh smiled, "Just wait until you visit Ilirea."

"Ah yes, I look forward to seeing what Nasuada and her descendants have done to the city." Eragon replied with a chuckle.

"So you do still intend to hold our next meeting in person?" Victor inquired

"As long as the plans the Elfs have for me do not interfere." Eragon replied, "I shall indeed be in Ilirea next month."

"Wonderful news!" Victor exclaimed happily, "I shall have our finest chiefs and performers ready themselves for the grandest feast in the whole of Alaga sia!"

"Your hospitality is truly appreciated, your majesty." Eragon replied, "Now, tell me what has occurred since we last spoke"

Over the course of the next hour and a half, Victor and Murtagh informed Eragon of the developments in the Human Kingdom over the previous month. Victor often considered the vast majority of the information, such as lifestock numbers and farming, to be of ill-importance to the Lead Rider when he was so far away. Eragon on the other hand, when they first begun these monthly meetings, insisted that he valued any and all information the King had for him.

He's so far away, but he still cares for the people of this land. Victor thought to himself many times as they talked.

"The farmlands near the border with the Surdan counties are increasing their output after the previous four months of declining harvest." Victor said as their meeting drew to a close.

"That is glad to hear, hopefully this means that the north shall have more grain and wheat at their disposal when the winter comes." Eragon replied, as he finished noting the Kings information down on a parchment in front of him. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

"Yes, actually Eragon." Murtagh spoke, before bowing his head apologetically at the King.

"Go ahead." Victor said, returning the gesture.

"We where wondering what, if anything, you have found regarding the symbol we spoke of a week or so ago" Murtagh continued, "There has since been another sighting of it inside the military barracks in Gil'ead."

"Ah, yes. That." Eragon replied, and closed his eyes for several seconds. "Unfortunately, I have not discovered any information regarding what this symbol is, nor who it belongs to."

"Not even among the great resources you have at your disposal?" Victor said, feeling disheartened.

"I am afraid not. But, tell me of this attack." Eragon replied with a passive face.

"Mhmmm" Eragon muttered as Murtagh finished explaining the details of the attack.

"This is truly concerning that they would take nothing. Normally, you would expe-" Eragon was stopped and turned his head to his right. Victor heard several words spoken in the Ancient Language of the elves, which Eragon replied to in a deep, confident voice.

"Apologies" Eragon spoke as he returned his attention to the mirror. "I have been requested to meet with one of the Elven lords."

"Do not worry, I have nothing else to discuss." Victor responded, "Until our next meeting, In Ilirea."

"Indeed, I look forward to it." Eragon replied before speaking in the Ancient Language to Murtagh.

"What did he say?" Victor inquired with a raised eyebrow as the Dragon embossed mirror emptied.

"He told me to proceed with my plan to station the Riders in each city." Murtagh replied, and then bowed and exited the room leaving Victor alone.

As he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk, Victor pressed his fingers together to form a prism as he looked out the window to his right. In the streets below, he saw a boy and a girl running after another child who held a small ball in his hands. Victor grinned happily at the sight, and the unease he had been feeling at the events in the empire over the past weeks quickly left his mind.

I would like to have children one day. He thought to himself, as he stood and left the room to meet his wife.


	9. Chapter 9: Ellesméra

Chapter 9: Ellesmera.

The sound of singing birds blissfully danced in the air as Irim awoke, fluttering her eye lashes slowly and tenderly as the morning sunlight cascaded into her room from the open balcony curtains. Irim stretched her arms out wide as she sat up in her silk bed, glancing over towards the balcony, she smiled as Islind or led there peacefully humming away.

Irim scanned the room as she combed through her hair with her fingers, smiling as she recognized the room from several years ago. The walls were decorated with fairths and oil painting. Irim had always been an artist at heart, and spent much of her life before becoming a dragon right depicting the sites of Ellesm ra and the groves of trees around the city. To the left side of her bed was a desk that had 3 mirrors placed upon it, an emerald coloured box sat peacefully in front of the middle of the three mirrors. Upon seeing it, Irim couldn't help but smile happily as she remembered the music box her father had given her for her 5th birthday. When she spoke her name, the box would open and reveal a small model of an elven princess that would sing lullabies to her, Irim frowned slightly as she regretted not taking it with her.

Good Morning, loved one Islind r spoke, and Irim smiled as she saw her partner-of-mind-and-heart stretching out like a cat on the balcony .

Morning She replied, rising from her bed to walk and join her dragon on the balcony. Did you sleep well?

I slept like a Hatchling would, my dear little elf. Islind or replied, yawning widely revealing his sparkling white fangs. I remember this place from my earliest memories. I spent my first nights with you here.

You did, but you were only a hatchling then, you've grown a bit to say the least! Irim replied, placing a hand of Islind or's head and led against his warm side.

I may have been just a small one who could sleep in your bed, but I was just as fierce. Islind or replied happily

I agree Irim replied, giggling.

"Irim " came the voice of her father, Vanir, after a several minutes of sitting on the balcony with Islind or enjoying the morning sunlight.

"Come in, Father." Irim replied, turning her head to see her father enter the room with a happy expression on his face.

"Good Morning, my love" Vanir spoke softly, as he walked over to the balcony and kissed his daughter on the forehead before settling down next to her. "It is a beautiful day, the forest shines with happiness knowing you have returned"

Good Morning Islind or spoke softly in Irim and Vanir's minds.

It is a pleasure to see you as well, king of the skies. Vanir replied, grinning at the dragon.

The three of them sat on the balcony for twenty minutes, as they watched the Ellesm raand the wildlife in the surrounding trees come to life to greet the morning. Irim noticed Vanir stand and offer her his hand to stand up,

"Come, your mother was making your favourite for breakfast" Vanir said smiling, as Irim took his hand. "She didn't know whether you'd had some for a while, but thought it would be nice all the same"

"Pancakes with fruit and berries? Ebrithil tried to make them, so did the other tutors. I'm afraid to say they weren't very successful." Irim replied, smirking as she remembered how useless Eragon was with cooking.

"In all this time he hasn't learnt properly?" Vanir smiled in response.

"He can cook." Irim insisted nervously, she didn't like speaking of Eragon in a poor light.

Just not very well. Islind or replied, causing Vanir to laugh.

However, Islind or has no such inhibitions to talking ill of Ebrithil. Irim thought to herself, as she smiled along with her father. They entered the kitchen and Irim smiled as she saw her mother placing three plates on a wooden table in the middle of them room. As they saw down and enjoyed their breakfast Irim couldn't help but take in her mother's beauty, since it had been several years since they had been in the same room.

You look like her, Islind or noted in her mind. Both as beautiful as the stars at night.

I love you, my precious one. Irim replied, smiling.

"Did you like them?" Irim heard her mother ask after she finished her breakfast.

"They were delicious, thank you mother." Irim replied placing a hand on her mother's across the table. "I'm glad to be home."

"We are both glad you are home, as well." Vanir replied, placing his hand on theirs.

"What does Eragon-elda have planned for you?" Irim heard her mother ask,

"If its anything like our normal routine, "Irim started, taking a sip of fruit juice. "Most of the day will be meditating, along with some teachings in between"

"The whole day?" Her mother asked sadly

Most of it, Islind or offered sadly.

"I'm sorry. I want to spend more time with you while I'm here but " Irim said apologetically.

"No need to apologize," Irim heard her mother say with a glum expression.

"Yes, we understand how important it is. I'm sure Eragon will find some time to take it easy whole he's here. A certain friend of his has waited for his return for a great many years, I'm sure she wont waste the little time they have." Vanir replied with a smirk on his face, her mother smiled knowingly.

"The Queen?" Irim asked inquisitively.

"Perhaps. Come, you best get off and find Eragon" Vanir replied, letting out a quick laugh.

Irim smiled contently as she walked through the streets of Ellesmera, observing the trees and the elves that strolled throughout the city on their days tasks. As she made her way to the treehouse that the Lead Rider inhabited during his stays in the pinewood city, Irim cast her gaze to the sky and was happy to see Islind or soaring above the city among the birds. Returning her gaze to the city around her, Irim turned a corner and spotted the Queen walking through the city accompanied by several of her council.

"Arta esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottning." Irim said, as she bowed before touching two fingers to her lips.

"Un du evanya ono Varden, Irim Shur-tugal." Arya replied, smiling back at her. "Are you going to meet Eragon for your lessons?"

"Yes, my lady. Are you heading the same way?" Irim asked eagerly, before she had left to join Eragon on the Silent Isle the Queen had instructed her and Aaenor for a brief time. Irim found that she liked the queen, and hearing about her from Eragon had only increased her respect for Arya.

"I am afraid not, young one." Arya's smile faded, "I am rather busy at the moment to speak to the Lead Rider. Perhaps time will allow me to do so at another point."

"Yes, my lady." Irim bowed to the Queen as her and the council members walked off in a different direction.

Yep, she definitely misses him Islind or noted in her mind.

Before Irim could respond, she spotted Aaenor and Elira waiting further along the path for her. As she approached, Elira outstretched a hand and waved to her, while a smile crossed Aaenor's face.

"Good Morning, Irim " Elira said warmly,

"Hello" Aaenor said, with a smile.

"Aaenor, Elira-elda" Irim replied, touching her two fingers to her lips. "It is a pleasure."

As they set off walking towards the Lead Riders tree house side by side, Irim inquired to why Elira was joining them for their lessons. Her response left Irim feeing confused.

Ebrithil doesn't normally have elder riders sitting in on our lessons. But then, she doesn't know why he summoned her. He must have some sort of errand for her to run for him. Irim concluded, Islind or sent feelings of agreement to her.

As they arrived at the foot of the staircase that granted entrance to the Lead Riders accommodation in Ellesm ra, Irim looked up and grinned as she saw Saphira's tail drooped lazily over the edge of the veranda dozens of feet in the air. Turning her gaze to the staircase, Irim followed the other two as they started making their way to meet Eragon.

As the three of them ascended the staircase, Irim noted that the staircase was steep and a large distance to travel. As the thoughts ran through her mind, she remembered the time when Eragon had talked to them off his time in Ellesm ra during the Great War, and how he had struggled to climb them before his transformation. Irim smiled as she recalled fondly, the times at the start of their tutor ledge on the Silent Isle when Eragon would simply recount many of his adventures to them.

"Thank you, Turvin. I am glad that everything is going well, and I thank you again for passing my message on". The sound of words in the Ancient Language being spoken broke Irim out of her reminiscence as they found the door into the living quarters of the tree house open, awaiting their arrival. As they entered the room, Eragon stood and turned to face them with the happily smile he wore every time he saw his students.

"Aaenor, Elira." Eragon said as he welcomed them into his home, and gestured for Irim and Aaenor to sit on the bed. He turned his gaze on her. "Irim ".

As she sat down on the bed next to Aaenor, Irim couldn't help but gaze into Eragon's deep brown eyes. She had always found them filled with wisdom and knowledge, and often found herself looking in wonder at what they displayed about him. His eyes always showed his true emotions, and they had a sparkling glint in them when he spoke of his current and past students.

"Eragon-elda" Elira bowed her head as he smiled and handed her a piece of parchment.

"Elira" Eragon replied, "That is a message I would like you to deliver to the remaining riders who are in Alagaesia, but who currently are not in Du Weldenvarden."

"It informs them of my visit to Illirea in over a months time, before the Aghaeti Blodhren is held. It is an invitation for those that are not able, or planning to come to Ellesmera to meet me in Illirea. I have several things to discuss with them."

"I am happy in being able to help you" Elira responded a slight smile on her lips. Irim watched her bow her head before Eragon one last time before she disappeared down the staircase.

Irim returned her gaze to Eragon as he sat on a stool that was near a small table, where the mirror he had just contacted the Silent Isle with sat. As he did, Irim saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath and then the room settled into silence.

Irim sighed as she recognized what Eragon was doing. Regardless of the numerous years she had spent being instructed by him, this ritual he insisted upon partaking in before their lessons still irritated her. She cast her mind back to their first lesson with Eragon, where he had them sit in silence for over an hour. Both she and Aaenor at that point asked what the point of it was, to which she remembered his words perfectly;

"Patience is a crucial part of the world. Disputes, and even wars can be prevented by simply being patient with one another."

Knowing that Eragon would make them wait for a good amount of time Irim gaze wandered around the tree house, taking in all the details of the home of Lead Riders for over millennia's. The walls of the tree house where decorated with patterns and depictions of the wildlife and trees that inhabited Du Weldenvarden. On the walls there were several paintings of Riders with their Dragons, similar to the halls of Dragon Hold, depicting some of the bravest riders in the orders history. Irim smiled as she saw a framed canvass which showed Eragon and Saphira standing atop a hill gazing out at Ilirea.

Finally, Irim 's eyes rested upon the veranda where Saphira lay curled up resting in the sunlight, her eyelids drooped over her eyes as she hummed happily. Irim grinned as Saphira opened one eye and winked at her, before returning to her daydream.

After what seemed to Irim to be over half an hour, Eragon finally opened his eyes and took another deep breath. Turning his attention to hid students his happy smile crossed his face, and he rose from his seat, standing before them.

"Today, my younglings." Eragon's voice resonating in the air after the silence. "Our lessons are unfortunately going to be different than what you are used to. I will have you do something, a little more practical."

Aaenor sighed next to her, and they both turned to face each other, recognizing it would be a tedious task.

Eragon laughed as he gazed at his students. "You remember well."

"Unfortunately, there are several things which I must attend to today." Eragon raised a hand, a single finger pointing upwards. "But, I shall only apologize for one of them."

"Firstly, Jacob is not with us now, which means I must take a slightly slower approach with your lessons until he and our friends arrive in Ellesm ra. Blodham will be showing him the same things as I do, regardless. Secondly, the Elven court is sure to wish to discuss a range of matters with me over the next few days and even weeks. Finally, I have a meeting scheduled with the Human King, as we do every month."

"Yes Ebrithil" Aaenor and Irim said as one.

"Now, your task." Eragon smiled, sitting on the stool once more. "Back on Dragonhold, I taught you the names and properties of twenty plants and herbs that could be particularly useful should you or your dragons be harmed."

"You found them easy enough to find in the fields and forests around our home, but we are no longer there. My task is simple, I wish for you to go out into the forest surrounding Ellesm ra and find all the herbs. This will help you in two ways. You will be able to improve your foraging skills, by recognizing them, but also it will allow you to enjoy your homelands. I remember how much you both missed Ellesm ra while you where with me on the Silent Isle."

"Thank you Ebrithil." Aaenor said, smiling.

"And, because I am feeling generous today." Eragon grinned "I will allow you to have some help on the matter. I will let you decide who you wish to spend the day searching for these herbs with".

"That is most generous Ebrithil" Irim responded happily as she decided instantly she would spend the time with her mother and father.

"Don't worry, younglings." Eragon said as he escorted them down the stairs "I am not always a tough instructor."

As they exited the tree house, Eragon bid them farewell and sent them off into the city to complete his task. Aaenor and Irim both had smiles on their faces at being able to spend their day with loved ones.

You might just be a good liar after all, little one Saphira voice hummed in his mind, as Eragon walked back into his living quarters in the tree house.

Oh? After all these years? Eragon grinned as he replied,

Sending them after those plants and herbs. You know full well there aren't any to be found near Ellesm ra, Oromis informed you as much when he taught us. Saphira responded, opening her eyelids to gaze at him

I know, but I can't just give them the day off. They have to learn something. Besides, they can find one or two of the herbs, if they look hard enough. Eragon smirked to himself as he made his way up the next set of stairs to the study.

I suppose so. Saphira chuckled heartedly as she joined him on the veranda of the next level of the tree house.

Eragon turned to her and grinned as he spoke a series of words in the Ancient Language to contact the Human king in Ilirea. He smiled as the mirror on the desk in front of him swirled to show King Victor with Murtagh stood at his side.

"Greetings, your majesty. " Eragon's said firmly, turning towards Murtagh and tipped his head in respect. "Brother"

As Eragon listened to Murtagh description of the attack upon Gil'ead, he struggled to refrain his face from showing his confusion at how, the group using the symbol of an ancient origin, would attack a simple military barracks.

"This is truly concerning that they would take nothing. Normally, you would expe-" Eragon began to reply, when he heard a movement to his right. Turning his head towards the movement, Eragon saw a young elf messenger standing with an apologetic look on his face.

"Forgive me, my lord." the Elf spoke in the ancient language, "Lord Dathedr requests your presence at the elven court."

Eragon frowned slightly as he heard the words, before replying in a deep confident voice, "Very well, go on and tell him I will meet with him."

"Apologies" Eragon spoke as he returned his attention to the mirror. "I have been requested to meet with one of the Elven lords."

"Do not worry, I have nothing else to discuss." Victor responded, "Until our next meeting, In Ilirea."

"Indeed, I look forward to it." Eragon replied, before turning to Murtagh and speaking in the Ancient Language said; "Proceed with your plan to station riders among the cities in the empire. Tell them that I bid them to take caution."


	10. Chapter 10: Old Friends and New

Chapter 10: Old Friends and New

As the image in the wooden framed mirror in front of him faded, Eragon rose from his seat in the tree house of the Lead Rider, and descended the staircase back to the living quarters of the house. With long elegant strides, Eragon grasped Brisingr and fixed the scabbard onto his belt. As he skipped down the staircase that would lead him down into the city below, Eragon smiled as the memories of his first stay in Ellesmer flooded back to him.

Ah the anticipation of going to study with Oromis and Glaedr. Eragon thought happily to himself.

Stepping out into the beautiful city of the elves, Eragon paused for a moment and glanced up at the veranda that was attached to the side of his quarters. A smile touched his lips as he saw Saphira's tail hanging lazily off the edge.

I would remind you that you didn't have to fly for several days, my dear rider. Saphira's voice said teasingly in his mind, I shall allow my tail to do whatever it wishes while I rest.

Of course, my lovely dragoness. Eragon replied, as he set of walking towards where the Elven council meets.

As Eragon walked through the streets of Ellesmer , many of the elves paused and bowed their heads, or touched two fingers to their lips respect as he walked passed them. Despite the fact that over the last few decades he been used to being treated as such by his Riders and even from his Elven companions, Eragon felt the tips of his now pointed ears flush as he returned their greetings.

The wise, and powerful Eragon. Lord Lead Rider, The saviour of Alagaesia, Defender of the weak, the Man who wrestled with death Is embarrassed by a simple greeting. Saphira's amused voice resounded in his mind.

Please Saphira, you know I still don't like the attention from others.

That is why I love you, little one. You are still the same love smitten farm boy I remember. Saphira replied, and Eragon felt feelings of love and pride flush between them.

And I love you too, Saphira. Eragon responded, hearing Saphira hum happily.

It took Eragon around ten more minutes to arrive at the Council meeting room in Ellesmer , as he walked through the gardens that adorned the nobler districts of the city. As he stepped in front of the large doors that would graced the entrance to the building, Eragon felt awe wash over him as they swung open to reveal the room within.

I always wondered how they do that. Eragon mused to himself.

As he entered, Eragon glanced at the two elven guards that stood watching over the entrance. Nostalgia washed over him as he saw them dressed in golden plates of armour emblazoned with runes from the Ancient Language, a long feathered cloak fell from their necks down their backs to land around their feet. Their hands placed in front of their bodies holding onto large golden shields. Unlike with the other elves in the city, they did not turn and show their respect to him, they simple stood unmoving in their protection of the Lords and Ladies of Du Weldenvarden. Instead, Eragon turned to each of them in turn and touched two fingers to his lips as a gesture of thanks and respect.

Turning his attention to the meeting halls as he entered, glancing up at the roof, Eragon took in the sight of the hundreds of trees that where woven together, a feeling of wonder flowing in his mind.

Even after all this time, this place still takes my breath away. Eragon thought to himself,

A smile touched his lips as he returned his gaze into the council room, and walked confidently over to the elven throne where Lord Dathedr was stood along with two other elven lords.

"Lord Dathedr, Lady Nasila and Lord Satine. It is a pleasure." Eragon spoke in a kind voice as he touched two fingers to his lips and bowed his head.

"Ah, Lead Rider. " Lord Satine replied, "A pleasure it is for us."

"I trust you rested well?" Lady Nasila inquired, as Lord Dathedr bowed his head in response.

"I did, and I bid you many thanks." Eragon responded, "I believe you wanted to speak to me, Lord Dathedr?"

"Yes, Eragon, that I do". Lord Dathedr replied with a small smile, before turning to the other two lords, "I shall speak to you both later."

Eragon watched curiously as the two elven lords bowed and exited through a side entrance into the gardens that surrounded the council meeting chambers. Returning his gaze to Lord Dathedr, Eragon found the elf watching him with examining eyes.

"You resemble our kind greatly. It seems that the Dragons gift has flourished in the time it has had to complete its work." Lord Dathedr spoke after a small moment of silence between the two.

"Indeed it has" Eragon replied, resisting the urge to touch his pointed ears as a feeling of self-consciousness drift into his thoughts. "What is this issue you wished to speak with me of?"

"I have an issue to speak with you off, but that is not why you are here." Lord Dathedr said calmly, "The Queen requested your presence, she has something important to discuss."

"Regardless, what I wanted to speak to you about, Eragon" Lord Dathedr began, before holding his hand to Eragon, offering him an oval object. "Is this"

Eragon extended his hand and took the object from the elf, and clasped it with both hands observing it with his eyes, and fingers. Eragon raised one of his eyebrows as he examined it, noting that the elf was watching him with eager eyes.

"I am afraid I am not sure what it is you have presented to me." Eragon responded after observing it for several minutes, before offering it back to the elf.

"I was afraid you would say that." Lord Dathedr spoke firmly, "Nonetheless, I do. It is an old device that elves have used to store images, or even memories within."

"Intriguing" Eragon admitted, a spark of interest glimmered in his eye. "I have heard of gemstones being used to contain images from ones past from my studies with the Eldunar , but never one such as this. Why did you wish to speak to me of it?"

"It was uncovered around many years ago, by the Queen, as she examined her mother's effects." Lord Dathedr spoke firmly, and inside Eragon felt guilt and regret wash over him as he remember had left before being able to help Arya with the loss of her family. "It was left for you"

Eragon who had been contemplating what it must have been like for Arya to live without any family remaining, when his eyes lifted and glanced into Lord Dathedr's gaze.

"Why would Islandazi leave something for me?"

"I know not, and Arya has been unable to think of a reason. I believe she has all but forgotten of it, but I made a promise to her mother I would ensure her last will was completed. That is why I give it to you now." Lord Dathedr responded, clasping Eragon's hands and giving him the Oval object. "My only request is you do not inform the Queen. I know she still struggles with the death of her mother."

"I will not inflict any unnessecarry pain on her. You can trust me in that." Eragon responded, bowing his head as he concealed the Oval Object within his belt pouch.

"That is why I give it to you." Lord Dathedr, smiled at Eragon as the doors to the council meeting room swung open, revealing the Queen striding into the hall with a smile on her face accompanied by several of her court. Eragon sighed relieved when they paused by the door, as Arya strode to greet them.

"Dathedr." Arya smiled kindly as he walked past her to talk to the other elven lords.

"Drottning" Eragon murmured as he fell to one knee in respect.

"Eragon." Arya smiled warmly as she touched him on the shoulders, causing a slight jump in his heartbeat.

Ah it seems, Ellesmer is not the only thing that still takes your breath away Saphira voice rang mischievously in his mind.

"You need not bow before me, Eragon. We are friends of old, and I will not have my friends hold themselves to pleasantries." Her musical voice as beautiful as ever to his ears, the corners of his mouth upturned into a smile.

"I bid your forgiveness, my lady. Unfortunately, the respect I feel towards you cannot be expressed in any other way". Eragon replied gazing into her deep emerald eyes, and he thought he saw a glimmer as she took in his words.

"You are too kind, Eragon." Arya responded, letting a grin cross her face. "I hope that you rested well? I ensured that your accommodation was well looked after."

"Yes thank you, my lady. It was more than I could have asked for" Eragon bowed his head again in thanks. When he had first entered after his arrival the day before, Fresh fruit had been laid out for him as well as fresh clothing.

"Eragon, remember what I just said. You need not show me any unnecessary pleasantries." Arya remarked, a sly smile on her lips. "But I appreciate your words."

"I apologize, your majesty. I shall strive to remember it" Eragon said with a smirk of his own.

Arya gazed into his eyes again, and smiled at one last time, before she reached out and threaded her arm through his. "Now, follow me. I have something to show you, and I have a feeling you will enjoy this greatly."

Smooth, little one, Smooth. Saphira remarked as she felt his excitement at the nature of his reunion with Arya.

Arya was vaguely recognized the conversation that the elves around her were having as she sat eating breakfast with several of the members from her court. Her eyes flickered from each elf as they spoke, seemingly intently focused on the topic of their conversation. In reality, her mind wandered, thinking of Eragon's return and how she longed to talk to him, thoughts pulsating through her mind at how she felt towards him. She recognized the sadness that was present at how they had yet to talk as people to one another, instead caught up in the intoxicating formality of Elven customs, but there was also excitement and nervousness knowing that he had accepted her invitation to talk more privately when they could find time. This thought caused a smile to cross her lips.

"What do you think your majesty?" Arya heard the rich rhythmic voice of an elven lord address her directly for the first time in the past hour. Arya wandering mind returned to the present as she blinked and focused her attention on the lord.

He was asking if you thought Eragon had enjoyed the night before. F rnen's voice resounded in her mind.

"I am hopeful that he did, Lord Salr." Arya replied, as she sent loving thoughts to her partner-of-heart. Thank you

"I am certain that he did, your majesty." Lord Dathedr murmured, "He is an articulate speaker. I would never have thought it all those years ago. The nervous boy that graced our city, too scared to look any of us in the eyes."

Arya heart fluttered as she remembered the younger Eragon from the war, and she smiled as the four elves dining with her laughed.

"Yes, he has certainly matured." Arya observed.

For the next half an hour, the elves accompanying her spoke endlessly about their observations of the Lead Rider. Arya smirked as they talked about the confident aura he commanded around him, to his speaking skills, as well as the wisdom they had sensed in his voice. Lady Cecail, whom Arya had noticed particularly enthralled with talking about Eragon, had a tone of wonder in her voice as she spoke of his eyes.

"When you watch his eyes as he speaks, they express so much; excitement when he talks about his training, the affection for his students." Lady Cecail continued as Arya rolled her eyes as the elven lady.

It seems you might have competition, my loved one. F rnen remarked humorously in her mind.

F rnen! I have no idea what you're talking about Arya snapped, feeling embarrassed.

I jest, Arya. F rnen said with a serious tone, Remember, Lady Cecail is quite young. She was merely thirty during the war, and has been raised on legend and tales about Eragon. She is in the presence of someone she considers a hero.

Arya bowed her head as she recognized the words her partner spoke. Over the last century, younger elves, and children had been raised on the legend of the Dragon Rider who stood and fought for their people against their greatest enemy, Galbatorix. Arya had to remind herself that she was among the lucky to have known him personally.

"Forgive me, but I wish to take a walk around Ellesmer " Arya said in a stately way, as she rose from her seat.

The remaining elves bowed their heads in agreement and followed her out of Tiadara Halls, three more of her court appearing to join them. Arya felt a twinge of annoyance at how they always followed her around outside of court meetings, as she greeted them politely. They walked, and discussed a variety of subjects, for over forty minutes around the pinewood city before they headed to return to Tiadara Halls. As they strode past the part of the city where Eragon was staying, in the Lead Riders tree house, she couldn't help but glance upwards and spotted the outline of Saphira resting on the Veranda of the first floor. Her eyes gazed longingly at where he was, so close but unable to talk to him. Arya led the group of elven lords around a corner when she spotted Irim approaching them; a smile grazed her lips as the sight of the young elf.

"Arta esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottning." Irim said, a smile touching Arya's lips as she observed the young elf.

She is a beautiful young lady Arya thought to herself as she took in the elves appearance.

"Un du evanya ono Varden, Irim Shur-tugal." Arya replied, the smile still on her lips. "Are you going to meet Eragon for your lessons?"

"Yes, my lady. Are you heading the same way?" Irim asked, and Arya heard an eagerness in her voice as she asked. Before she had sent Irim off to joined Eragon on the Silent Isle, Arya remembered teaching the elf some of the smaller aspects of being a Dragon Rider. She remembered the admiration the elf used to show towards her.

"I am afraid not, young one." Arya replied, feeling the smile fade from her lips, "I am rather busy at the moment to speak to the Lead Rider. Perhaps time will allow me to do so at another point."

"Yes, my lady." Irim bowed to them, as Arya led her council past the young elf. As they walked away, Arya could not help but turn her head to watch Irim as she approached Aaenor and Elira, feeling a lump in her stomach as she wished to join them visiting Eragon.

As they walked towards Tiadara Halls, Arya paused and turned towards Lord Dathedr and she saw him raise an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"Would you send a messenger to the Lead Rider, and tell him to meet you in the council meeting chambers?" Arya asked kindly

"Of course, your majesty. Is there any particular reason?" Lord Dathedr replied, bowing his head.

"I believe it is time, we share our latest good news with him" Arya remarked simply, Oh how I know he will love this. She thought happily in her mind as she watched Lord Dathedr bow and walk away.

Around thirty minutes later, after she had freshened herself up after the mornings walk around Ellesmer , Arya strode towards the council meeting chambers once again accompanied by several members of her elven court who had insisted upon waiting to escort her. Refraining from allowing a smile of amusement to cross her lips as they walked, Arya sighed internally.

I'm still not used to this silly tradition they wish on following Arya thought

The congregation of elves walked for several more minutes before they reached the entrance to the council meeting chambers, as they did so Arya smiled slightly as the doors swung open to grant her access. Asking her council to wait near the door, Arya strode over to where Eragon was stood talking to Lord Dathedr.

"Dathedr." Arya smiled kindly as he walked past her to talk to the other elven lords.

As she turned her attention to Eragon, who seemed relieved as he noticed her court giving them some privacy, Arya studied his appearance causing her heart to flutter as she took in his presence.

"Drottning" She heard him murmur, before he fell to one knee in respect causing her eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Eragon." Arya said softly, as she struggled in vain to prevent a smile from flowing across her face. Instinctively, she reached out and placed both hands on her shoulders softly, sending a tingle up her arms. In her mind, she the rumble of a laugh from F rnen at her reaction.

"You need not bow before me, Eragon. We are friends of old, and I will not have my friends hold themselves to pleasantries." Arya said softly, allowing a slight laugh as she spoke.

Still so gentle and kind towards me. Arya remarked to herself.

"I bid your forgiveness, my lady. Unfortunately, the respect I feel towards you cannot be expressed in any other way". Eragon replied as he rose from his feet and stood before her gazing into her deep emerald eyes. A tingle ran throughout her entire body as she gazed back at him.

"You are too kind, Eragon." Arya responded, letting a grin cross her face. "I hope that you rested well? I ensured that your accommodation was well looked after."

Why did I say that Arya remarked frustrated. In truth, she had her personal servants make sure that the Lead Riders home was cleaned and stock every month if he surprised them and visit. On the day of his arrival, she had personally visited and ensured that he had fresh tunics woven from her personal weavers.

"Yes thank you, my lady. It was more than I could have asked for" Eragon bowed his head again in thanks.

"Eragon, remember what I just said. You need not show me any unnecessary pleasantries." Arya remarked, a sly smile on her lips. "But I appreciate your words."

"I apologize, your majesty. I shall strive to remember it" Eragon said with a smirk of his own.

Arya gazed into his eyes again, and smiled at him one last time. She stepped closer to him, causing her heart to beat faster, before she reached out and threaded her arm through his. Arya beamed internally as she had finally beening able to be close to him, before composing herself and in a kind voice said; "Now, follow me. I have something to show you, and I have a feeling you will enjoy this greatly."

As they walked out of the council meeting chambers, her arm linked with Eragon's, a feeling of nostalgia ran through her as she remembered the last time they had done so, as she escorted him onto the ship that took him away from her. A sense of great sadness grew in her mind as she recalled the years they had spent apart, before she felt a soothing presence from F rnen enter her thoughts.

Do not dwell on it, my loved one. Her partner of heart-and-mind said, Dwell on the fact that he did not recoil from the contact, instead he seems to be happy.

Thank you, F rnen. Arya replied, and felt his humming in her mind.

As she led Eragon away from the council chambers, towards the part of Ellesmera where the Riders stayed when they visited she felt him stiffen. Turning her head she saw him glancing behind them to the group of elven lords and ladies that had decided to accompany them, all eager to see his reaction to the news she was about to show him.

Is that what bothers him? the attention of the council? I thought it might be out of desire to avoid seeing me again. Arya thought to herself, relaxing her worries, and feeling an incoming sly remark from her partner, Don't even say anything, F rnen.

I wouldn't dream of it, Arya. F rnen said mischievously.

As she glanced at Eragon, he turned and his met her gaze. Understanding the situation, and his apparent mistrust of the council, she gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm slightly as they walked. Arya watched as he bowed his head and then returned her smile.

"So, where are you taking me" Eragon said after several minutes of walking in silence, "I do not recognized this part of Ellesmer from my previous visits"

"It's an addition we made several decades after the war." Arya replied, as she realised he had not been in the city since his departure. Forty years after the war, when several new riders had begun to return to Alagaesia to serve as the new peacekeepers, the elven council had decided to extend the size of Ellesmer to home them when they visited Du Weldenvarden. Three new districts had been added to the city, increasing the size by a third. "Where I am taking you is where the visiting Riders stays when they are with us"

"Ah, that is a generous sacrifice "Eragon replied, turning to face her. "Thank you for doing this for them"

"No need to thank me, Eragon" Arya replied, smiling. "It was my pleasure as Queen, and my duty as a senior member of the order."

As she spoke, she saw his face frown slightly at her words before he smiled at her thankfully. Arya resisted the urge to question him on it as she wondered what was wrong. Deciding to forget the moment, Arya returned to enjoying how close she was to Eragon as they approached one of the rider accommodations.

"After you, my lady" Eragon's voice spoke kindly as he stood aside to allow her entrance before him, the corners of her mouth upturning into a smile at his actions.

"Thank you, Eragon" Arya replied, softly.

As he entered the house, which was sung from fallen trees into shape, she led him down the corridor to the end room where the person she wanted him to meet was living in Ellesmer . As they walked, she saw Eragon gazing around wondrously at the beauty of elven architecture. A few metres from the door, she heard several footsteps behind them in the wide corridor followed by the voice of two males.

"Ebrithil" One of them called, Arya turning and recognizing it as the voice of the third dwarven rider Barrik. She saw Eragon clasp him at the shoulder as the dwarf did the same.

"Barrik, is good to see you." Eragon said, a grin gleaming on his face.

"Aye it is".

"And you too Timothy." Eragon said as he turned and embraced the other rider who was the first human rider.

"It's been too long, old friend." Arya heard Timothy reply as he stepped back from Eragon and saw him observe his master. Timothy was as tall as Eragon, with dirty blonde hair and gleaming blue eyes. "You are starting to look Old"

Arya, along with several of the elven council let out laughs at the statement, and even Eragon himself found the comment amusing.

"Do I? It must be the beard." Eragon replied, as he ran a hand over his trimmed facial hair. "Saphira has said it for the past few years. I thought she was saying it just to entertain Aaenor, Jacob and Irim ."

"You do, but don't listen to me." Timothy grinned and then turned to face her, bowing in respect "Let us ask her majesty."

Arya glanced at Timothy's grin and was taken aback at his request. Unease course through her as she struggled to find the words to reply, as she glanced at Eragon she was shocked to find he had an amused look on his face and he raised an eyebrow inquisitively

"I'm afraid to say, it does reflect your growing years" Arya replied, trying to find a neutral perspective to her agreement with Timothy.

"See?" Timothy responded comically as Barrik laughed beside him.

"Then I shall simply have to get rid of it, to please my host." Eragon said with an amused look on his face as he noticed Arya's apologetic eyes. Feeling amusement in her mind, she nodded and then spoke in a kind voice.

"Anyway, there is someone who I think you will want to see and welcome" Arya said, smiling as she turned and opened the door behind her, leading Eragon into the room. In the centre of the room, an elf sat with his back to the door, as they entered he turned to see who his visitors where; revealing a small golden Dragon that was staring intently at its Rider.

Arya grinned as she studied Eragon's face, his eyes transfixed upon the new Dragon Rider in front of him. For several moments he stood there, as a grin grew across his own face which caused Arya's heart to flutter at the beauty of the sight.

Oh If I could have him smile like that every day, Arya remarked happily.

Slowly, Arya watched, Eragon approached the new Dragon Rider and kneeled down several feet away from him. She watched as a look of excitement was on the elf's face at being in proximity to the Lead Rider himself.

"Greetings, I am Eragon" She heard him say as he touched two fingers to his lips.

"I know who you are, my lord." The Elf replied, "I am Miliat"

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Miliat" Eragon replied smiling, before he turned to face Arya. "You were right. This is great surprise."

"I said that you'd enjoy this greatly" Arya remarked smiling back at him.

"When did this happen?" Eragon asked happily

"He hatched for Miliat two weeks ago" Arya replied, "He wanted to keep it a surprise"

"That it is, the greatest of surprises" Eragon grin widened as he turned to look at the little Dragon, which was no bigger than a puppy. "Perhaps my greatest excitement is reserved for you, however"

Arya watched the Golden Dragon as it observed Eragon with curious eyes, as it had been since he had approached its Rider. The young Dragons rich golden eyes seemed to be taking in every detail about him before it slowly approached him. Arya smiled as Eragon reached out his hand and placed it submissively before the young Dragon, who stretched out its neck and sniffed his fingers and then the back of his hand. The dragon then placed its snout in the gap between the first finger and thumb and Eragon slowly turned his hand over. Next to him, Miliat smiled and watched with awe as the golden Dragon finished sniffing Eragon's hand and placed its head against his palm, allowing him to stoke the Dragon affectionately.

"That is amazing; he hasn't allowed anyone to be near him, never mind allowing someone to touch him." Miliat spoke with a sense of wonder in his voice.

"I have a certain affinity for Dragons." Eragon grinned as he looked up at Arya, who couldn't help but gazed affectionately down at him. "Come closer, Arya"

As she heard his words, her heart tingled at the fact he had used her name directly. Slowing approaching and kneeling before the small golden dragon, she gazed back at Eragon who was staring deeply into the Dragons eyes.

"What is his name, Miliat?" Arya asked, as she sensed Eragon was talking to Saphira.

"I've named him Tilianth." Miliat replied, "My father used to speak of his brothers dragon with affection. He liked the sound of it as I spoke to him earlier today."

"Tilianth" Arya muttered with a smile, as Eragon turned to her.

"Saphira is over the moon at such an event, and she is on her way." Eragon replied, smiling. Arya simply nodded her head and returned to watching the golden Dragon who had curled up next Miliat.

"I ask you if you will allow me to examine him." Eragon spoke kindly, looking at the elf.

"He seems to like you, and as long as you don't cause him harm." Miliat replied, nodding.

"I would never dream of such a thing," Eragon replied as he nudged the Golden Dragon slightly, causing Tilianth to stand as Eragon reached down and picked it up and held it in front of him.

After several minutes of examining the young Dragon, gently holding its legs and stretching them softly. Eragon placed the Dragon down and began to run his fingers along its velvet wings. After he finished Tilianth sniffed Arya who stroked it after he consented to it.

"Another elven rider" Eragon muttered ever so softly, that Arya barely heard it. Before she could ask him what he meant, he had turned and was talking to Miliat.

"He is quite unique." She heard Eragon's kind voice. "For one so young, he has a patient demeanor. He is also extremely calm, I know this because he would not have consented to my examination to happily if he was like many other Dragons. I have had quite the trouble doing the same thing with Wild Dragon hatchlings, never mind the year old Dragons that have come to be tutored by me and Saphira"

"Thank you, Ebrithil." Miliat remarked, using the term with a tone of great respect.

"He is, unfortunately, small for the size he should be" Eragon said, turning his gaze back upon the Golden Dragon who had begun walking around the room. "Have you been feeding him meat?"

Arya watched as Miliat bowed his head in shame as he spoke, "I have not"

"Do not concern yourself, you should not feel guilty." Eragon replied and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I do not blame you, but he requires meat in order to develop correctly. I know you find it hard to do, so if you wish I can ensure he gets some."

"I would appreciate that, Ebrithil." Miliat replied with a slight smile, "I will watch as you do, so that I can grow more accustomed to it."

"I would expect as much. Come, Saphira has arrived and I can tell she is excited to meet you. And Him" Eragon said and gestured to the small golden Dragon that was sniffing Eragon's hand again.

Several hours later, as the evening was beginning to settle in, after Miliat and Tilianth had finished meeting Eragon and Saphira, Arya was walking back toward the main part of the city. They were walking alone as Saphira and F rnen flew in the sky above them, Arya felt a sense of happiness as her court had level earlier in the day when Eragon told them he needed to discuss matters of the new riders training with her.

"I thank you for surprising me, my lady" Eragon said and smiled at her quickly, Arya couldn't help but feel that they had been able to act as openly as the friends they had been during the war while in the presence of the new Rider.

"I could hardly keep him hidden from you, but I am glad all the same " Arya said, returning her gaze to the path in front of them"

As they reached the entrance to Tiadara Halls, Eragon turned and bowed to her before walking towards his tree house. Arya felt a pulse of sadness in her body as she watched him walk away, before she called out incontrollably.

"Wait, Eragon. " Arya paused, as he turned to face her with a small smile on his lips. "Perhaps you would join me for breakfast tomorrow?"

Arya watched as he observed her for a brief time, before bowing his head gracefully. "I would be honoured, your majesty"

"I shall send you a messenger at the time" Arya said as he turned and walked away. She stood for a time watching the direction he had left in, as happiness washed over her.

That was a Good day. F rnen noted in her mind.

Aye, Eragon seems to be happy to be here. Or maybe that was just to see the new Rider. Arya replied, doubting herself for a moment

Or just maybe, he was happy to see you. F rnen said with a sense of amusement. Arya felt a smile touch her lips as she turned and headed into the gardens of Tiadara Halls to join F rnen.

So, here is the next chapter. It's a sort of filler for now, but it will lead on in the next chapter. The next chapter will be Arya's point of view for the last part of this one.

Few Points I wanna make;

Eragon finds it easier to talk to Arya without all of the Elven court.

The device given to Eragon by Lord Dathedr will be important later on. What has Islandazi left it to him for? Thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11: A Trip down Memory Lane

Chapter 11: A Trip down Memory Lane

Irime glanced over her sholder as she left the Lead Riders tree house, smiling as she saw Eragon waving them off with a look of great satisfaction on his face. Turning her attention to the world in front of her, she and Aaenor head off into the Ellesm ra to complete the task Eragon had set for them.

"Who are you going to spend the time completing Ebrithil's task with?" Aaenor's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"After father has returned from speaking with the Queen. I will spend time with him and mother" Irime replied contentedly, before turning to gaze at him "What about you Aaenor?"

"Two friends from my childhood, most likely" Aaenor said and smiled at her, "Mother has returned to Osilon for a few days. My grandfather is coming to stay in Ellesm ra with us while I am here and so she has gone to help him prepare."

"That will be nice, to see your family" Irime replied, "Tell me Aaenor, do you think it strange that Ebrithil has allowed us the freedom with our task?"

Aaenor considered her words for a moment, a look of contemplation on his face as he responded "To speak truthfully, Yes it is strange. Normally, Ebrithil is insistent that we take our tasks seriously and stick to set of guidelines."

"Yes, Islind or and I feel the same way. Perhaps being in Alagaesia has softened his heart" Irime replied, laughing. Aaenor grinned at her return.

Better not let him hear you say that, little one Islind or voice hummed in her mind.

No, probably not I replied grinning.

Irim glanced sideways as she sat in her childhood home with her mother, weaving patterns into a tapestry to be presented at the approaching Aghaeti Blodhren, a smile spreading across her face as she saw the look of happiness on her mother's face. Sighing contently to herself, Irim returned her attention to the tapestry she was assisting in the creation of, knowing that it would decorate the feast in Tiadara halls when the elves would gather in little less than two months' time.

The two elves sat there silently, enjoying the knowledge they were closer than they had been for several years, working away for what was an hour, but to each of them could have been much longer. Gazing around the room as they worked, Irim admired the beauty of the room they were in. the walls of the house were decorated with Fairths of her mother and fathers family members, along with paintings of the elven city of Osilon, where her mother was raised. On one of the walls, a cabinet contained several elven instruments that her father taught her to play in her tenth year.

Little one, your father returns. Islind or's voice whispered gently in her mind, causing Irim to stand up and grin happily.

"What is it my darling girl?" Ni liau asked her daughter with an amused look on her face.

"Father is home" Irim said turning to face her mother before she went to greet her father.

"Father" Irim exclaimed as she hugged him tightly.

"Irim ? What are you doing, I thought you had lessons with Eragon-elda?" Vanir asked quizzically as they separated. Irim simply grinned at him and explained what her assignment was for the day, watching happily as her father face grinned back at her with excitement.

"That is truly great news. I and your mother would be more than happy to come with you" Vanir replied as he bent and kissed her mother on the cheek.

Around forty minutes later, the three elves where walking through Du Weldenvarden searching for the plants and flowers that Irim had been taught off on The Silent Isle, however that was not their main concern. Instead, Irim told her mother and father of the land which she had come to call home in recent years. Islind or glided above them, soaking in the sunlight as birds of every colour joined him.

"In the winter time, the plants take on shades of blue on their petals. Ebrithil says that the colouring protects them from the frost as snow falls from the mountains to cover the entire area where Dragonhold is. " Irim recounted the first winter she enjoyed on the Dragon Riders homeland, her amazement as the plants all turned different colours. "but, there is a grove of trees that never becomes covered in snow. Eragon-elda told us that it is because nature does not wish to anger him by desecrating his area of meditation."

Vanir and Ni liau laughed their musical laughs in response to the comment, and Vanir put his arm around his daughter pulling her closer to him as they walked through the forest. "What does Eragon do to keep himself busy ? He did not speak greatly of his own activities at the feast. Surely he has some hobby that to occupy his attention?"

Irim frowned as she thought for a moment of how to answer, before speaking again "We often wondered at first, If Ebrithil was even capable of having fun. He seemed to be very keen to focus on teaching us that we did not get to know him for several months. He was always extremely affectionate towards us as students, but, after a while he started to be more affectionate and spend time with us outside of our studies. "

"Ebrithil" Irim heard Aaenor ask "What are your favourite things to do on the island?"

Irim gazed at their teacher, it had been four months since she had arrived on the Silent Isle to study under him and she still had to pinch herself to realise that she was studying under the saviour of Alagaesia himself. Eragon Shadeslayer, Slayer of Galbatorix and the first rider of the new age.

"There are many things, Aaenor." She heard his calm musical voice reply, as he sat in his chair on the balcony of his residence gently stroking Saphira's head as she lay on the large area obviously designed for her. "When we first arrived here, I could not find anything to occupy my free time with. Of course, the amount of time I could have for myself was extremely rare back then, as we where all preoccupied with the building of this home."

"But now Ebrithil?" Irim asked after a short break of silence as they enjoyed the afternoon sun.

"A friend of mine" Eragon replied with a grim smile, which Irim had begun to realise he wore everytime he talked about the same friend, "She used to enjoy poetry as means to relax. I remember the first time that I read a piece of her work, and she insisted it was terrible. Of course, she was just being modest. Regardless, I enjoy the art of writing poetry. It is a cleansing task for your soul, to put what you are feeling into words on parchment, for many years I have found it to be both enjoyable and relaxing."

"I have read your piece that is on display in Ellesm ra, Ebrithil" Irim said, and watched as Eragon turned to face her. "The piece you wrote for the Aghaeti Blodhren is beautiful. Many of our people find it fascinating and are still working out new ways to interpret it. My mother once described it as a timeless piece of brilliance"

Eragon laughed, while she and Aaenor grinned at the sight of the human side of their Ebrithil that had come to the surface recently.

"I am glad to hear you sat that, young one." Eragon said with a tear of happiness in his eye. "Queen Islandazi once said those exacts words to me."

"You knew the Queens mother?" Aaenor asked intrigued.

"I did. I met her when I first visited Ellesm ra during the war against Galbatorix." Eragon smiled faded slightly. "She was a wise ruler, who welcomed me into her race and family. What you have just said illustrates the wisdom of her words all those years ago."

Aaenor and myself bowed our heads in respect, before Eragon spoke again. "Another of my hobbies happens to be walking amongst the gardens and forests. There are some truly beautiful sights to see on this island. That is one of the reasons we decided to settle her, it reminded myself and the elves of Ellesm ra and Du Weldenvarden."

"I hope that you might show us some of your favourites some time, Ebrithil" Aaenor asked politely, to which Eragon smiled back.

"It would be a pleasure, young one" Eragon replied with a content look on his face.

Irim finished recounting her memory of the time Eragon had shared his hobbies with them. Glancing at her parents, she saw her mother smiling and her father with a surprised look on his face.

"I never took the Eragon I knew all those years ago for a man who could appreciate the beauty in the world." Vanir said, and smirked slyly. "When I first met him, he was still a human boy. Ignorant to the world around him."

"Ebrithil told me how you didn't get along at first." Irim replied, a smile crossing her lips.

Vanir laughed, as did her mother. "No, we did not. Both young men who had much to learn about the world. He with his opinion of elves, myself with my own about human riders."

"I should not be surprised how he has changed, afterall back then I would not think he could become a teacher of young students. He seemed daunted by the task in front of him to be the elder of his order."

Irim nodded her head as they walked through the forests in silence for several minutes.

"Tell me, my beautiful girl, what is it like to study under Eragon-elda?" Ni liau asked smiling at her, "Many riders have returned to Alagaesia after completing their studies and each appears smitten with him."

"Its because he treats us affectionately, mother." Irim replied, smiling "I have never heard Ebrithil raise her voice in anger, only treating us with love, care and respect. I remember the first lesson I had with him ."

Irim , along with Aaenor stood before the door that separated them from their new tutor. Glancing at the male elf beside her, Irim gulped and pushed open to the door and stepped into Eragon's personal office. Gazing around the room, Irim took the new surroundings that she faced.

As they entered, the room was larger than most she had seen during her tour of Dragonhold the previous day. At the far end of the room was an open portal with curtains tied back at either side, revealing the large balcony where a large blue Dragon was sat with the elves two dragons eagerly glancing up at the majestic sapphire dragoness. Smiling, Irim returned her gaze to room and obserbed the rooms contents. On the wall to her left, paintings of Illirea, Ellesm ra and Farhen Dur graced the walls each depicting perfectly the city they were dedicated to. Irim smiled as she saw a green dragon in the air above Ellesm ra, along with a crimson red dragon above Illirea. To her left, a chair and small round table where placed facing the wall with the paintings, a crystal goblet containing a clear liquid sat on the table next to a book she recognized as Du Domia au Wyda.

Irim felt Aaenor touch his arm softly with his hand, and as she glanced at him she followed his gaze to the right side of the room. On the wall, a large tapestry hung depicting the first dragon riders stood around on Vroengard. Along the tapestry the depiction of over a hundred dragons could be seen in the skies above the city, along with several dozens more walking in the city below. Irim turned her attention to the lead riders desk where a sword was resting upon a metal rack. As they approached she could make out the runes that spelt out the swords name. Brisingr, Fire in the Ancient Language, Irim saw Aaenor grin happily as he watched the sword of their master, the sword that had become legend in Alagaesia over the past century as belonging to the man who killed Galbatorix.

As they heard a door opening to their left, they both turned to see the man that they had travelled to study under. Staring back at them was man with elf- like features. His slanted eyebrows sat above deep brown eyes that gazed at them with amazement. Irim found herself gazing back into his and seeing a depth of knowledge and wisdom contained within. She noticed him instantly from the depictions that could be found in Ellesm ra of the Elves champion in the war, but yet his appearance was different. His hair was cut shorter than the shoulder length hair he had during the war, so that it now exposed his ears to the war. A neatly trimmed beard sat upon his face, resembling the wisdom that was evident in his eyes.

"Welcome to my office, young ones." The Lead Rider spoke confidently, yet with softness to his voice. "Here is where I shall teach to you, the knowledge of the Dragon Riders."

Irim once again felt her stomach churn as she heard him speak, and could only touch her two fingers to her lips in respect as he motioned for them to sit down. As they did, Eragon placed an egg on a velvet cushion on the table before them and sat on his chair looking at the two elves giving him their full attention.

"This, is one of the simplest things in the world. An egg, like so many of creatures, that holds a small Dragon within. Young in age, but possessing knowledge beyond any of our comprehension." Eragon spoke fondly as he placed a hand on the purple egg. "This symbolizes what it will be like for you two on your journey with me. You are young, but due to your bond with your Dragons, have been granted wisdom and knowledge beyond that any normal being, Mortal or Immortal. When you have completed your training, you will return to Alagaesia as Riders in full, you will be responsible for the peace and safety of the people you serve."

"Yes Ebrithil" The two young elves replied in unison.

"Now, I would like each of you to tell me about your selves. I shall ask you questions about yourselves" Eragon lent back in his chair and waved two fingers in the air, causing Irim to gasp as three glasses of water appeared before them.

He didn't use the ancient language. Irim noted to Islind or who was receiving similar instructions from Saphira bout their training.

"Irim ." Eragon's voice spoke softly as he raised a glass to his lips "Would you please begin"

Irim recounted several stories of what it was like to study under Eragon on the Silent Isle over the course of the afternoon as she and her parents searched for the plants they were assigned to obtain. She was happy to share the affection that Eragon treated her and Aaenor with and the fondness she held for her time with him. In return, her parents recounted events that she had missed during her studies away from Du Weldenvarden.

As the day began to dull, the three elves headed back towards the city. Irim was perplexed as she tried to understand why they had not been able to find more than one of the plants that she had learnt of in her studies with Eragon. They had spent the entire day searching through the forests close to Ellesm ra and had been unable to complete the task. Vanir escorted her to the Lead Riders treehouse as her mother went to prepare dinner.

"Tell me, daughter. " Vanir said softly as he walked hand in hand with his daughter. "Does Eragon-elda ever duel with you?"

"He does occasionally. However, most of the time he has us practise with one another along with Ebrithil Blodhgam and Annuilan. " Irim replied, glancing at her father with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"During the time Eragon-elda spent training in Du Weldenvarden, as I'm sure you are aware, he and I duelled one another by order of his teacher. I am interested in seeing if he has forgotten his abilities after all these years away." Vanir smirked "Perhaps I feel like a rematch is required."

/

A/N: Hello!

I must apologize for the delay that has occurred between my last update and this latest one. I have been putting my effort into the plot that occurs later on in the story. To tell you the truth, i found it difficult pacing the chapters since this one and have been upset at how they've turned out.

P.S; What would you like to happen with Murtagh? I had an idea for a way to bring him some romance (Afterall, I never got him married to Nasuada, as she married someone else). Woud you like to see some PoV from Murtagh regarding what it was like in Alagaesia over the past century? Arya and Eragon are going to have some conversations about it, but Murtagh is the one character from the 4 Canon books that i have no idea how to write him or what to do with. I'd appreciate some help!

**This has been a REALLY long time since I last updated or even visited Fanfiction. Around two months or so. God, My life has been extremely busy but I am back now that summer is here with around 10 chapters ready for posting. I will be concentrating on catching up this story to where I need it to be and I hope you enjoy the new content. I have reposted some chapters and streamlined them.**

/


	12. Chapter 12: Apologies and Warnings

**Chapter Twelve : An Apology and a Warning**

On the balcony of the Lead Riders tree house in Ellesméra laid a Dragon with sparkling sapphire scales resting, her tail lazily dangling over the edge, her eyelids drooped over her eyes to protect them from the early day light. Saphira sighed, releasing a poof of smoke from her nostrils, as she attempted to rest despite the curiosity and intensity of thought she could feel from her partner-of-life.

_Two legs are always thinking. _Saphira thought as she opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. _Despite all of the time that they spend in meditation, they can never just sit and relax._

Shaking her head in annoyance, Saphira turned to gaze at Eragon and sent a tendril of thought towards him.

…

_**Eragon PoV**_

_Little one, what are you doing? _Eragon heard Saphira ask _I was trying to rest, but your thoughts could not leave me be. _

Eragon smirked, even after the century they had spent together Saphira still treated him like her child. _I'm sorry, Saphira, I didn't mean to interrupt your rest. Despite the fact you've only just woken up. _

Eragon laughed as he heard Saphira snort in feigned offense. _I have already stated this, but perhaps you need me to remind you that I flew for many days to get here. Ignoring that, there is also the fact that I had to carry your bags halfway across Alagaësia. Next time I shall see it fit to make you walk if you insist upon disturbing me. _

_Oh mighty queen of the skies, Forgive me. _Eragon said apologetically as he tried to keep a straight face.

_I will accept your apology, Little one. For now. _Saphira snorted again, and lay her head back down on her cushion. _What are you wondering after?_

_It's something Dathedr gave me. _Eragon said, and picked up oval shaped crystal and walked over to sit by Saphira on her cushion. _Do you recognize it?_

_Little one, I have seen many objects made from Crystals and gems that you two legs hold great sentimental value in. _Saphira blinked at him, _I cannot remember every one of them._

Eragon smirked as he spoke, _it is a Draltíur. _

_Ah, see much more helpful. _Saphira replied, her eyes settling on the oval crystal. _And Lord Dathedr gave this to you?_

Eragon nodded in reply as he placed it on Saphira's cushion. _He told me that Islandazí left it in his possession with the intention that I receive it._

_Islandazi left you some of her memories? _

_It would seem so, but I cannot think what, or why she would. _Eragon replied, nodding his head slowly.

_If the elven monarch left it for you, I will dare to speculate and say that it is important. _Saphira pointed out with a snort of smoke in his face.

_That is what I was thinking. _Eragon conceded, coughing softly. _But it seems, strange that she would leave it for me._

_Does emerald-eyes know anything of this? Or why her mother might have left this for you? _Saphira asked, and Eragon could feel intrigue flowing across their link. _Perhaps you could ask for her assistance?_

_I don't think so. _Eragon said, looking out over the city. _Dathedr said that Arya still struggles with her Islanzadí's death. It seems that she never had chance to mourn her properly, and I don't want to cause her anymore discomfort over it. _

Eragon could feel pride emanating from Saphira as she replied: _Little one, you still care so much for her, even with the things that have occurred; you still swoon over Arya like you did all those years ago. _

_You seem surprised. _Eragon inquired, his eyebrow raised.

_Just an observation, it's one your better characteristics, unconditional love for others. No matter what, or what has not occurred. _Saphira said proudly in his mind. _Regardless, perhaps it is time that Arya spoke of her mother's death to someone that she is close to. Her best friend perhaps?_

_What? Me? _Eragon said; feeling slightly startled. Could he really still claim that role, given that fact that he and Arya, up until a few short weeks ago, had not spoken for over ninety years. He had dared to hope that the feelings they had shared still remained as powerful for her as they for him, but over the years away from his homeland had tried to accustom himself to the idea that she may have found someone who knew her as well as he did.

_Who else? The two of you have shared something deeply important with one another. You know her true name after all and I'm sure there is none other better qualified to speak of these things with her... _Saphira replied,

_Mhmm…maybe, But it's been a long time since that day. _Eragon replied, frowning. _Besides, if she needed to talk to me about these things, she knew where I was and how to contact me, but she never did._

_Little one, I agree with you on this, but perhaps she has explanations for all your worries. In that regard, perhaps you have the same for her. _Saphira said wisely, and Eragon nodded slightly but glancing back down at the oval crystal.

Several minutes passed, before Eragon's thoughts were interrupted by Saphira's annoyance. _Well….?_

_Well what? _Eragon said confused.

_How else are you going to find out why Islandazi left this for you? Take a look at it._

_Oh, right. _Eragon said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Closing his eyes, Eragon exhaled deeply before he extended a tendril of thought toward the crystal, much in the same way he did when communicating with an Eldunarí. As his mind touched it, he felt a musical tone faintly in the back of his mind. Even to Eragon, who had a vast, uncountable number of interactions with other consciousness's was surprised by the call of the musical tone. When he communicated with the Eldunarí he felt their presence softly pressing against his, but this was almost uncontrollable as it drew him closer and closer. Breathing deeply, Eragon reached out to the corner of his mind, following the music, a large swell of energy pressed lightly against his consciousness and as he grew closer to the music, a swell of green mist danced and weaved itself around his mind in time to beat of the music.

Slowly, the mist encompassed his consciousness and Eragon felt drawn to open his eyes. As he opened them slowly, Eragon blinked in surprise as he found himself stood amongst the gardens of Tiadara Halls, reaching out he touched a bush next to him and jolted his hand back as he felt the leaves of the plant. Smirking to himself, Eragon observed that the sun shone brightly through the trees, and the plants of the forest had brightly coloured leaves and blooms growing on them. The sign that summer was in Ellesméra. Raising his head, Eragon heard the flutter of birds as they left their havens in the trees.

_Eragon _A familiar, but forgotten voice of an elf he had not heard for a century called out to him; the powerful yet majestic tone still sounding regal in his ears. Smiling, Eragon gazed ahead of him to the origins of the voice and found himself looking upon the figure of Islanzadí stood amongst the gardens. She wore a deep forest green robe, along with her cloak made of feathers, the same one that now her daughter wore.

"If you are accessing these memory of mine," Islanzadí musical voice kissed his eyes gently, "Then my premonition of the upcoming battle for Ilirea has come true. It means that you have defeated Galbatorix, but I have fallen in the battle to the Traitor or to one of his slaves."

"It is strange to find myself uttering these words, but I do not feel afraid of my fate. There are tales as old as time of those aware of their demise fearing the approaching darkness and attempting to avoid it, But I do not feel this way; I await it happily. For so many years, my race has opposed the Traitor sacrificing much of our former power to ensure we would be present at his demise, but do I feel cheated for not living long enough to see Alagaesia free of the Traitor. I will die happy in the knowledge that the demon whose very existence has tormented my race for over a century will terrorize this land no longer. I stand here ready to embrace the world beyond death." Islandazi closed her eyes and Eragon found himself in shock as he saw a tear run silently down her cheek. "The only thing that I regret is leaving Arya to deal with the consequences of my death. I wish that I could make the last seven decades up to her, but alas, there is no time. Instead I will make sure she knows that I love her deeply."

"But the fact remains, that when I fall, Arya will be left without her family and with few friends to care for her. I wish that you look after her, Eragon. She speaks highly of you, and it warms my heart to see my daughter had grown attached to someone who obviously cares for her" Eragon felt a lump in his throat as he listened to Islandazi. "Your affections for my daughter are something which have been looked upon with doubt and sceptical eye, but perhaps we are not always correct in our assumptions"

"Regardless of this I am certain that you will be in need in assistance in the future, Eragon. I leave this to you Eragon, so that you have the means to serve and protect this world after Galbatorix's fall." Eragon frowned seriously as he listened to the Queen's words.

"I have a feeling that somewhere, somehow, there are still Dragons in this world. I do not know what it is, or why I feel this, but I am certain of it. Furthermore, I believe that if anyone is to find them and resurrect our bonded friends that it shall be you Eragon Shadeslayer. As I once spoke of when you first arrived in Ellesméra, we elves do not grant such powerful names to our children. The children that are named after our greatest heroes are cursed, they are destined from the minute the name is given to achieve something remarkable.

Some are not able to handle the pressure that is put upon them, and end up becoming secluded or there have even been those to lose their minds. Others, have embraced the heritage of their names, and have gone on to accomplish remarkable feats. I believe this is the same route that you shall take."

"However I have a warning for you, Galbatorix was not the greatest threat to this land. We Elves have walked this land for many millennia, and there are forces from Alagaësia's history that will seek to work against you. They will confront you head on, there will be those that seek to work from the shadows, employing the techniques that they have used for many millennia."

Eragon frowned as he heard the words, recognising them as the warning handed out by the Eldunarí.

"The riders of old protected the land from these threats, using the knowledge handed down from lead rider to lead rider. Vrael entrusted this knowledge to my family, and so I will leave you my memories of these threats, but it will not be enough to combat these shadows that would seek to cover the world in darkness. The elven library will be made available to you, as if you were of my family, for there is the information you will need. The keepers will be expecting and waiting for your arrival"

"Remember Eragon, the riders of old stood up for the weak, and protected them from those that would see them subjected to tyranny and suffering. You walk a hard path in your life, but remember what it is you live for. Arta esterni ono thelduin, Eragon, Un du evanya ono Varden."

The last words of Islandazi faded along with the music in Eragon's mind as he fluttered his eyelids. Taking a deep breath, he placed the oval crystal down on the desk, leaning forward and rested his head on his linked hands contemplating what Islandazi had told him.

_Little one, someone approaches _

Eragon was shook out of his thoughts after several minutes, as Saphira's voice murmured in his voice. Nodding to himself, and sending her a wave of affection, Eragon stood and placed the crystal into the drawer of his desk and skipped down the stairs of his tree house from the study to the bedroom. As he approached the doorway, he heard footsteps coming up the staircase on the outside of the tree house, smiling to himself, Eragon opened the door to welcome his guest. The smile faded as he was surprised to see Arya in front of him.

The first thing he noticed was how beautiful she looked. Her hair had been drawn up into a tight bun, which was decorated by two thin needles that crossed through the bun to form a cross. On either side of her face, strands of hair were tucked behind her perfectly tipped ears. A thin golden circlet was visible resting carefully on the top of her head. She was garbed in white robes that were decorated with a golden thread in the shape of trees along the sleeves and around the edges of the cloth.

Speechless for several moments, Eragon stood gazing into her emerald eyes feeling his heart beat steadily increasing the longer he looked at her. Feeling heat coming to his cheeks, Eragon managed to speak as she looked back at him.

"Arta esterni ono thelduin, Arya Drottning" Eragon spoke softly as he touched his fingers to his lips.

Eragon saw a smile touch her lips as she replied, "Un du evanya ono Varden, Eragon. I hope that you rested well?"

"I did, thank you my lady. And yourself?" Eragon said with a smirk on his face.

"I rested well." Arya said, with a slight nod she glanced at him from the feet upwards "Are you ready?"

Following her gaze at his own attire, Eragon had a puzzled expression on his face as he wondered at her question.

_Breakfast. _A mental nudge came from Saphira which made his ears turn bright pink. Arya seemed to notice his confusion and laughed as the realisation crossed his face.

"It seems that the Lead Rider has forgotten his appointments?" Arya teased.

"Of course not, Breakfast, how could I forget?" Eragon smirked as he responded. Turning around and striding over to where Brisingr was resting against a chair, he grasped the swords hilt and fitted it onto his belt.

"I promise there won't be any need for your sword" Arya said as she raised an eyebrow at his belt.

Eragon let a small smile cross his lips as he returned to her and offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, let us" Arya beamed back at him in a tone that he couldn't help but grin back at.

As they exited the staircase of the tree house, Eragon breathed in the fresh air. Sighing contently, he smiled as he felt Arya pull slightly on his arm as she led him into the city. They walked through the city in silence for several minutes before he heard Arya speak.

"Are you enjoying being back in Ellesméra?" Arya's musical voice asked softly

"It is one of the only places where I have felt at home." Eragon conceded, as the scent of fresh flowers blew past his nose. "Truthfully, I had forgotten how much I missed it. It is so peaceful, the air is fresh and I feel as though nothing could ever be stressful while I'm here."

Arya laughed softly, before she replied "Yes, it has become something of a relaxation technique for me to simply walk around the city. I could not imagine what it would be like to be away from Ellesméra. It has become my home again over the years I have been queen."

"You would like it on the Silent Isle" Eragon said with a smile, "The forests around Dragonhold are the most comparable to Du Weldenvarden myself and the elves could find, a pale comparison but close enough for us to be happy."

"I hope that one day I will have the chance to visit, and see your home. Every description I have heard over the years makes it sound to be a paradise." Arya replied softly, and Eragon thought he sensed guilt in her voice.

"I would love the opportunity to welcome you. I have always enjoyed showing my friends around the island when _they _have come." Eragon said his voice sounding colder than it had before and he instantly regretted the tone he had used as he felt Arya stop and her arm snaked out from his.

Closing his eyes, and clenching his hands in anger at himself, he sighed before he turned to face Arya. Eragon found her staring at him with an expression of understanding on her face as she spoke again.

"Eragon…I have had duties here in Ellesméra. It is not so simple to just leave for a time and visit…." Arya spoke softly, but Eragon cut her off as politely as he could.

"Nasuada came" Eragon spoke softly, and frowned as he tried to control himself. "She made the time to come and spend a month with me every few years. Roran and Katrina came, every year. Even Angela came to visit, once or twice every decade. But never you - never my greatest friend."

Arya gazed into his eyes, her emerald eyes bore into him as if to try and see what his mind was thinking. After a minute, she looked away briefly before taking a step closer to him and holding his hands in hers.

"Arya…I'm…" he begun before she interrupted him.

"Is that why you have acted…strangely towards me? You were so formal when you spoke to me earlier this week and in the past weeks. Is it because you were bitter I never came to visit you?" Arya's voice spoke softly and it seemed as if it pained her as she spoke of his earlier behaviour.

Eragon looked at her several long moments before bowing his head, and looking down shamefully. Closing his eyes, Eragon felt a hand on his cheek, which he instinctively leant his face into and raised his gaze to meet hers.

"Eragon…" Arya muttered his name with a surprising amount of affection that he smiled weakly at "Forgive me, It was not my intention...I thought that you would not want me to come, that you would hate me for reminding you of what was in Alagaësia. To come for brief visits and then disappear off to a place you could not return to. I took to the protection of your feelings and of the task of raising the Dragons over being a friend for you."

Eragon smiled, raising his own hand and placing it over hers embracing it warmly, muttering softly;

"Do not be sorry, it is my own behaviour that requires apology. In much the same way, it is why I have prevented myself from contacting you. I did not wish to see you and be forced to say goodbye over and over, even if it was through a mirror. It had been such a long time and I had begun to doubt…but perhaps deep within I always knew you had not meant any offense, that you would not forget our friendship."

"I could never forget you, Eragon" Arya replied just as softly, and as she pulled her hand away from under his, Eragon could see emotion laying heavily in her eyes, as he gazed into them, he felt the connection that they had created many years ago as Firnen and Saphira met. Reaching out and stopping clasping her hand, Eragon brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand gently.

Arya smiled back at him, and Eragon felt his spine tingle at its beauty. They stood side by side for several minutes in the morning sunlight, before Eragon felt her emerald eyes observing him, and returning his gaze to her, she smiled at him again before taking his arm in hers.

"Come, I've made arrangements for breakfast that I think you'll love." Arya said, and laughed softly as she led him towards Tiadara Halls. In the air above them, Fírnen and Saphira flew off in a different direction, eager to spend the time together.

…

As they walked for several minutes, arms linked through Ellesméra, Eragon sighed in happiness. He had spoken to Arya and had an answer to her absence from his life. Furthermore, he had confirmed that she still held deep feelings for him, he could see it in her eyes and the warmness of her touch.

As they entered the gardens that surrounded the monarchs residence, becoming increasingly curious as to the details of the arrangements Arya had prepared for their breakfast in Tiadara Halls. Eragon turned to Arya;

"I'm curious, what exactly is this arrangement you have made?" Eragon asked, with a smile on his lips. Watching her, he noticed that she raised an eyebrow inquisitively at him, before replying.

"Does the Lead Rider not wish to be surprised?" Arya replied with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm not opposed to the idea of being surprised" Eragon noted with a smirk, as they slowed the pace of their walk. "But, it depends on what your idea of a surprise is. For instance, if you have arranged for us to dine with your council, then Yes I do not wish to be surprised with such a…"treat"."

Arya laughed and delightful musical tones kissed his ears as he listened to her. Smiling widely at him, Arya replied, "I am almost beginning to believe that you are still afraid of dining with nobles. Is that true, mighty rider?"

"Perhaps, but dare I say that the brunt of my fear is reserved for dining with Queens and their secret daughter." Eragon smirked as he gazed at with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Arya stopped in her steps and glared at him for a moment, and he could tell she was momentarily taken aback by his statement. Smiling at her, he saw her face lighten and saw her smile back at him before she gracefully shook her head and resumed walking next to him.

"Eragon, it has been close to a century and your humour has yet to improve. I'd have thought Saphira would have seen fit to remedy that particular part of your personality." Arya teased as they drew close to the entrance to the dining halls of the monarch's residence.

"It is not for a lack of effort, I can assure you" Eragon laughed as he replied, "Unfortunately, I fear my hard-headedness has caused her to give up her pursuit. Besides, you have yet to answer my question."

"Of course, Ebrithil" Arya said seriously, with a hint of tease in her voice. "Ismira told me that you enjoyed the company of your students and elves for meals on the silent isle. Unfortunately, Blodgharm and his companions have yet to arrive, but Aaenor and Irimë were more than happy to join us and allow you to feel as comfortable here as you would be at home"

"I am honoured by your kindness" Eragon said with a slight bow of his head. "It seems that the century has changed you, I would not have expected you to become a gracious host".

Arya smiled at him. "And your charm has certainly not changed. Come on; let us find your two young students"

….

**A/N : Hello Guys! **

**This is the first of the new chapters that I will be posting over the next few weeks. I'm glad to be back and I'll try to keep the story going.**


End file.
